Forbidden
by Anna Plurabelle
Summary: Star Wars crossover with Days of Our Lives...Master and Padawan...a forbidden love for all time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with either 'Days of Our Lives', or 'Star Wars'. They are each own by their respective companies. (You know…NBC…Lucas Films (b/c Lucas is god) and whomever else)  
  
  
  
Dedicated to my "Soul Sister" Celandine. Who can just about damn near talk me into writing any fic.  
  
Author: Anna Livia Plurabelle  
  
Category: VERY AU Chloe/Other. Broe. Padme/Anakin. Crossover with 'Days of Our Lives' and 'Star Wars'  
  
Rating: Probably PG-13…nothing too bad…unless I decide to add it later…then I'll change the ratings…  
  
Feedback: Yes please. Need it. Can't survive without it. Give it to me baby…uh huh…uh huh…Give it to me baby  
  
Author's Notes: Ignore everything that you have ever known about 'Days'…and you should be good…takes place after 'Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones' but AU all around…  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Called you before us we have." The diminutive Jedi Master known as Yoda said to the young Padawan, whom was surrounded in a long light brown cloak, before the council. "Watched you we have. Heartbreaking your loss is."  
  
"Thank you Master Yoda." The voice said beneath the hooded shroud.  
  
"The battle of Geonosis has greatly depleted the Jedi. The council has never seen so much loss before. Including your master." Replied Jedi Master Windu, a large black man, who sat immediately to Yoda's left.  
  
"Yes, we have all lost so much Master Windu." The Padawan replied.  
  
"What to do with you the question is." Yoda said to the young apprentice.  
  
"If I may ask the council. I feel as though I am ready for the Trials, sir. I know that I am only 16, but my master has taught me well."  
  
"No question of that there is. But for the trials we are not so sure." The green alien responded.  
  
"But I have battled on Geonosis, with the droids, against the clones. I watched my master die. I feel as though I am ready. And I am more than certain my master would feel the same." The Padawan's voice raised in exasperation.  
  
"Speak for him, you cannot." Yoda said, his voice determined. "Begun this Clone War has. Risk more Jedi, we cannot."  
  
"Master Yoda is correct. We must continue to train all of our Jedi to the best standards possible. We cannot risk depleting our forces further." Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, a humanoid with an enlarged conical cranium, replied.  
  
"But I feel as though the council would be wasting precious resources in training me further. I am ready for the trials!"  
  
"Pushing this is issue, we can see that you are not." Yoda said, his voice filling the council hall, as the other Jedi Masters around him nodded.  
  
"It is best you go back to your quarters and wait for us to contact you with your new master. I hope by then you will have gotten your feelings in balance young Padawan." Mace Windu replied.  
  
"Yes Master." The Padawan replied before bowing swiftly and turning.  
  
"Wait, one moment." Mace Windu called causing the young Jedi to turn around. "I know that you are reeling from the loss of your master, as we all are. As well as the fear you felt for your sister."  
  
"My sister is a senator, her life is separate from mine. I will not deny that I was worried seeing her in the battle at Geonosis. But she is well, and so am I."  
  
"Your feelings are showing through Padawan. You must control them. Your grief is evident to us all. A Jedi must separate themselves from their feelings. Yes, as you have said, you are indeed ready for the Trials. You have surpassed all in your skills of the Lightsaber and the Force. But it is your lack of control of your feelings that is holding you back. Gain control of that, and you shall be one of the greatest Jedi." Master Windu explained. "Your new Master should help you with that. We have the greatest confidence in this pairing Chloe Amidala."  
  
Reaching up to remove the hood of the cloak, the young Jedi bowed once more, her eyes, large blue orbs. Her long dark hair pulled back in an intricate style, with the exception of one long braid that came down on her right side, well past her shoulder. "Thank you masters." She said bowing once more before turning on her heels and exiting the council hall. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Not ready. Feelings are too great. Great!" Chloe mumbled to herself as she made her way down the corridor from the Jedi Council chambers, unaware of the presence in front of her. The one she had just bumped into.  
  
"Oof!" The dark cloaked man grunted as he stumbled back. His face rising to meet his assailant.  
  
""Master Kenobi!" Chloe said in shock, raising her hand to her mouth. She looked at the Jedi Master who was only a few inches taller than her. His long dirty blonde hair mussed, a small smirk lying on his lips that lay nestled between his beard. His blue eyes dancing in delight. He was an extremely handsome man, that is if Chloe were allowed to think so.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" He said, a small smile still playing on his lips.  
  
"Obi-Wan." She said smiling as well, correcting herself. Then softly she whispered the nickname she had given him. "Ben." His blue eyes looked soulfully into hers as she said this, before clearing his throat and diverting his eyes as she did the same. "So, where is Anakin?" Chloe asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Actually he is escorting your sister back to Naboo. But he will join us here, on Coruscant, shortly after." Obi-Wan said as he lead Chloe away from the busy cooridor, to sit in an isolated corner. Or as isolated as you could get in the Jedi Temple.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I made the wrong decision. Or rather if Padme made the right one. Becoming a politician. She gets to go home. To see mother and father. Our sister Sola. Our two nieces Ryoo and Pooja." Chloe said as she sat down, as Obi-Wan followed.  
  
"Are you regretting becoming a Jedi?" He asked.  
  
"No! Never! This is my life. And I would never give it up. It's just, I was taken at such a young age to be trained. Younger than most. And I sometimes wonder what it would have been liked if I had a more normal life. Not that Padme's life is at any way normal. But…"  
  
"Chloe, you could never be normal." Obi-Wan said as a light blush flushed across his face. "I mean, this is who you are. Who you are meant to be. I- -we- -wouldn't want you any other way."  
  
"Thank you." She said, grateful for the reassurance.  
  
"What is bringing all of these insecurities out? Is it from your battle on Geonosis? Seeing your sister after all this time? The loss of your master?" He said lowering his voice.  
  
"I guess that is what brought on my crisis of faith. But you have put me at ease." She said smiling. "Or perhaps it was my meeting with the council that has affected me so."  
  
"You met with the council? Are they going to let you take the Trials?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.  
  
"No!" She said ducking her head. She felt Obi-Wan's hands reach out and grab either side of her face, lifting it to meet his.  
  
"I don't understand. You're more than ready. You've surpassed even some of the Master Jedi."  
  
"They said I lead too much with my feelings. That I must learn to control them." She said, her blue eyes starring into his. As her words sunk in, he lowered his hands and turned his face away. "They said they will be assigning me a new Master. But I am uncertain of whom." She continued.  
  
"Well, I myself am to meet with the council shortly. Perhaps…Maybe they will recommend Anakin for the Trials. He has battled a Dark Lord, although he was injured. Although I was as well." He chuckled softly as Chloe reached out to touch his arm, where she knew one of his lightsaber injuries lie. But quickly pulled her hand back as he continued. "He has grown greatly."  
  
"Yes." Chloe nodded.  
  
"Well yes then. Perhaps I should make my way to council chambers. Maybe they will have some good news." Obi-Wan said standing up, as Chloe followed. "And if asked, I would be greatly honored to be your Master, Chloe Amidala."  
  
"Here's hoping for good news then, right?" Chloe said crossing her fingers. "But the honor would indeed be all mine."  
  
"Yes, well." Obi-Wan said clearing his throat. "I am certain the news can be no worse that what had occurred on Geonosis." Obi-Wan said with a sad smile.  
  
"The loss of my Master has hurt me greatly. Added to the fact that he perished in my arms. You as well know the pain of this." Chloe said as she saw Obi-Wan's eyes darkened with the memory of his own Master's, Qui- Gon Jinn, death. "But I will accept anything the council throws at me. Even you!" Chloe said lightening the mood.  
  
"Well then, perhaps I should go see what our fate has in store then." Obi-Wan said turning and walking away. "Good-bye Chloe." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Farewell Master Kenobi!" She called back, hearing him groan softly, as she ran down the opposite hallway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, you are saying that Anakin is not ready for the Trials." Obi-Wan reiterated as he stood before the council.  
  
"Suffered a great loss he has. Clouded his future is. Feelings cloud they do." Yoda explained.  
  
"When your Padawan comes back from Naboo, you will have to train him further, harder. He has indeed taken a step back. He must learn how to control his feelings." Mace Windu replied.  
  
"Yes, masters. But the problem is, he does not listen. He is too head strong. But he is a good Jedi. He has control. I feel as though there is nothing more that he can learn from me."  
  
"Your Padawan he will remain. Ready for the Trials, he is not. Like Padawan Chloe he is. Too emotional they are. Learn they must. Then Jedis they will be. Focus on Anakin you will. Control your feelings as well you must Obi-Wan. No concern of yours is Chloe Amidala. Much to learn you all have." Yoda explained.  
  
"Yes master. I understand." Obi-Wan said, bowing before the council then turning to walk through the doors as another Jedi Master entered. Dressed in a dark brown cloak, he bowed his head, his shaggy light blonde hair swaying slightly, as Obi-Wan passed and did the same. As he stood upright his blue eyes lay determined upon the council, as his angular jaw set beneath the light stubble that lay upon it.  
  
"Ah, Master Brady Black, we've been expecting you." Master Windu said as the man bowed before them. "We have a new mission for you." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Jedi Starfighter hovered silently above the landing platform at the Jedi Temple, it's lone human occupant focused entirely on the process. Never seeing the single tenant of the runway, sitting on some crates, absentmindedly twirling an unengaged lightsaber in her hand. As the landing gear took hold of the ship, the hatch opened to reveal a sandy haired Padawan dressed in black Jedi garb. As the young Padawan lifted himself from the cab, he finally sensed the other presence.  
  
"Chloe Amidala. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Anakin Skywalker asked as he exited the vehicle, the setting sun glimmering off his newly acquired gold mechanical hand, which lay where his right once had.  
  
"What? I can't wait for my oldest and dearest friend?" Chloe asked as she stood to greet her friend. As they embraced she felt the cold metal of his new hand on her neck, but kept silent. Looking past him, she watched as two droids were deposited from the ship. A golden protocol droid, one that Chloe had never seen before, and a blue astromech droid, which could only be, "Artoo!" Chloe laughed as she watched the small droid fly past the other, never stopping, as the two appeared to be in a heated argument. "Well Anakin, I'm glad to see you brought one of your oldest friends back with you. I'm surprised to see my sister let him go."  
  
Slightly blushing Anakin ducked his head. "Your sister is a kind and loving woman. She lent me her trusted droid for a safe flight home. But unfortunately they will not be staying long. They will be leaving Coruscant soon to go back to Naboo and Padme."  
  
"And will you be joining them?" Chloe said knowingly as the couple made their way from the landing dock.  
  
"We will see." Anakin said. "Why are you so curious?"  
  
"No reason. I mean it's not like you're in love with her or anything." Chloe said as she walked ahead of him, down one of the long corridors in the temple.  
  
"Wait!" Anakin said running up to catch her and grabbed her arm, pushing her against the wall. "What do you know?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Anakin calm down." Chloe whispered as Anakin put more pressure on her wrist, the harsh metal wrapping around it. "I saw the way you two were on Geonosis. Be- -Master Kenobi told me of your…well…feelings."  
  
"He had no right to!" He hissed.  
  
"What, to tell me of my oldest friend and of my sister? Anakin calm down. I don't think he suspects what I do. It's evident all around you. I can see it. You are in love, and I am more than certain my sister feels the same. I won't tell anyone Anakin. I would never do that, I could never do that. Now let me go you're overreacting, and you're hurting me as well." Chloe whispered back as she pushed him off of her, rubbing her wrist once he had let it go. "Jeez Anakin! What has gotten into you?" She asked still rubbing her wrist.  
  
Reaching up, Anakin raked a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's just, you know as well as I the oaths we take as Jedi."  
  
"Yes." Chloe said quietly ducking her head, willing her mind not to think of Obi-Wan, as the two once again began their walk through the temple. "I won't dare say a word."  
  
"Thank you." Anakin said thoughtfully, finally calming. "But my master had no right to talk to you about my life!" He said, feeling his anger building once again.  
  
"He came to me in confidence Anakin. As a trusted friend. As yours as well as his. We all need someone to talk to. Obi-Wan trusts me, we have a wonderful relationship and he knows that I would never betray that." Chloe's determined voice whispered.  
  
"I understand. But honestly I don't understand why you get along better with my Master then I do?" Anakin said.  
  
"Perhaps because I am not a spoiled brat!" Chloe said, smacking Anakin lightly.  
  
"Really? Well perhaps you should take a look at yourself before you speak!" Anakin joked. "But since you and my Master carry on so well, then maybe we should make him yours."  
  
"Maybe we will." Chloe said slyly.  
  
"Wait, what is that supposed to mean? You already have a master…"  
  
"He died." She said shortly. "At the battle on Geonosis."  
  
"I am sorry Chloe. I hadn't known."  
  
"It's alright, you were obviously busy with other things." She paused to look at his new hand. "Other people." She said smiling as she nudged him.  
  
"So, are they considering you for…"  
  
"The trials? No. Apparently I'm too caught up with my feelings. And if that's true maybe they should look at you!"  
  
"Hey, not talking about me right now." Anakin said. "So, they're assigning you a new master than. And by your tone you are hoping it to be mine. So, that would mean that the council is considering me for the trials finally?" Anakin goaded.  
  
"Perhaps. But don't get your hopes up. Your master is in a meeting with them as we speak. And as we all know, you can never tell what the council might decide. I'm proof of that right there." Chloe said.  
  
"I can't believe they won't let you take the trials. You're on par with me, and you're four years younger!" Anakin exclaimed.  
  
"And you are very arrogant!" Chloe joked.  
  
"But it's true. The two of us, we've surpassed most, almost all. Sometimes I don't get the council. Don't see the reasoning for their decisions."  
  
"Yes, but that is why they are on the council. To make the decisions for us, to keep order in this wonderful Republic of ours. It really isn't our place to question. Although you and I always do." Chloe said laughing. "We're too much alike Ani!"  
  
"Yeah, but maybe that's because we were raised too close together. Because we know I would never want to be like you!" Anakin chided as he received a swift push from Chloe.  
  
"Oh really Ani? You know without me you would have gone crazy long before now."  
  
"No, the reason I am crazy now is because of you!" Anakin teased  
  
"Are you sure it's not because of my sister?  
  
"Shut up!" He hissed. "You drive me up the wall!" Anakin groaned. "You're like this annoying little swamp rat, that no matter how many times I try to blast it, it won't stay down!"  
  
"Oooh! He's gone into his Tatooine vocabulary. Anakin you really hurt me." Chloe said bringing her hand to her heart. "But just remember, last time we dueled, who one!" She smiled at him smugly.  
  
"I was having a bad day. Master was on my back once again…"  
  
"Excuses Ani, will not save you from the truth."  
  
"And what is that Padawan Amidala?"  
  
"Well Padawan Skywalker, that I am better than you!" She smirked at him.  
  
"Never! The only person who would even begin to think that, beside your deluded self, is my Master." Anakin joked, but then paused as she saw a light blush creep across her cheeks. "And I see that that does not displease you! Someone has a…"  
  
"Shut up!" Chloe said pushing him.  
  
"I see the tables have turned. Now I have something to hold over you. Hmmm…what to do…what to do? Chloe, you do realize that a "Jedi is forbidden to love." He said in a stern voice.  
  
"Anakin." She said through gritted teeth. "As a Padawan, I have separated myself from my feelings. You should learn well to do the same. I will except my new master, prepare for the trials, and then thoroughly proceed to kick your butt!"  
  
"We'll see Chloe. We will see." Anakin said smiling. Looking past her down the hallway, he saw a Jedi Master walking toward them. "And it looks like we will see now, because here comes my Master Kenobi!" He said watching Chloe's face flush once more, as she ducked it to recover. "Master." He said walking up to welcome him.  
  
"Anakin, it is good to have you back. And I see we are faring well with our new…editions." Obi-Wan paused to look at his Padawan's mechanical hand.  
  
"As best as possible Master." Anakin said, he could feel his self- esteem dropping as he often did in the presence of his master, feeling as though he was being treated as a child.  
  
"And Chloe Amidala." Obi-Wan said smiling as his blue eyes searched her own. "Just the person I wanted to see." He said as a bright smile spread across her face. "The council is looking for you. It appears your new master is awaiting you." He said as both of their smiles faltered.  
  
"Thank you Master Kenobi. I shall leave you both, for I am more than certain you both have much to discuss." She said bowing once before running off into the direction of council chambers.  
  
Looking at his Master, Anakin could see the feelings apparent on his face as he watched after Chloe. "She's an incredible woman, isn't she?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Indeed she is." Obi-Wan said before turning his attention back to his Padawan. "And she is also correct. Come along my young Padawan. We all indeed have much to discuss. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"What is it that you wanted to discuss with me Master?" Anakin Skywalker asked his Jedi Master of ten years, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"I have just met with the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan began. "And I have recommended you for the trials."  
  
"Master, this means a great deal to me." Anakin said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes. I do have great confidence in you Anakin. You have grown. While you still are head strong and impetuous, and rarely listen to orders, you do make the right decisions. Eventually. You showed me that on Geonosis when you finally came to your senses and helped me fight Count Dooku. As opposed to going after Senator Amidala. I know that is what you wished to have done, but you sacrificed and did the right thing, like a true Jedi. You are growing wiser all the time Anakin, and Ifeel that there is not much more I can teach you. Just that you need to listen more." Obi- Wan explained  
  
"So, I will be going to take the trials?" Anakin asked hopefully.  
  
"No. The Council does not feel that you are ready. They feel that you are largely in tune to your feelings. More so than what a Jedi should be. That your thoughts betray your Jedi oath." Obi-Wan continued. "They have told me that you suffered a great loss. That you were filled with anguish and rage. What is all of this Anakin?"  
  
"My mother, Master, I was on Tatooine because of my dreams, nightmares. She was taken and killed. By savages!" He exclaimed, his anger building up.  
  
"Calm yourself Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts." Obi-Wan scolded.  
  
"Yes Master." Anakin said trying to calm himself down. "She died in my arms. It is a heavy weight that I must carry. I know that I disobeyed orders by going there. But I had to, my nightmares have kept me awake for many nights. And they were all true. My mother was taken and beaten and who knows what else, and I didn't get there in time!" Anakin yelled, trying to control his emotions. "She tried to hang on for me. And seeing me, finally after all of these years, she was able to rest. But if I had gotten there sooner. If you would have let me go, or the council. Or anything. I could have saved her!" He screamed.  
  
"Anakin, you must control yourself. There is nothing you could have done. You're not all powerful. It was her destiny, you cannot change that. She knew what you were both giving up by you becoming a Jedi. You cannot change what has occurred, and you cannot change what is meant to be. Do you understand my young Padawan?"  
  
"Yes Master. I will try to control my feelings Master. I promise you. But if you could just convince the Council. You know that I am ready, and I am honored that you see that. But I am one of the most powerful Jedi. Rivaling Master Yoda even, you must convince them."  
  
"Although you are being overtly arrogant, I have tried Anakin. You know what the Council says is law. We must follow it. I will not disobey the Council. I will do as they said, train you further. We must work on this together Anakin, learn to control your feelings. And only then will you be ready." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"It's just like Chloe. They punish us for caring." Anakin said. "Our feelings are what make us great Jedi. Because we care enough to try whatever possible. It does not hinder us in any way. Why can't they see that? She said that we were too alike, and now I can see that. We've both been denied what we rightfully deserve. We've both suffered great losses, and now we cannot move on with our lives. Just because we care too much."  
  
"I care too my young Padawan learner." Obi-Wan said. "But we cannot betray our oaths as Jedi. We are keepers of the peace, we are privileged in the ways of the Force. We can not hold this lightly. With great power comes great responsibility. Our feelings only cloud. Fear, anger, aggression. These are the paths to the dark side."  
  
"But what about love, Master? Why are we forbidden to love when that is the greatest of all things." Anakin said, his thoughts turning to Padme.  
  
"I will not disagree with you Anakin. But with love, nothing is ever simple. With love come the other feelings as well. Jealousy, sadness, heartbreak. There is nothing greater than the simple joy of pure love. But it never is simple. We may wish with all of our might to love without consequences, but it is not possible. And we cannot change it. We are Jedi and we must remain true to that."  
  
"You act as if you know Master." Anakin said interrupting. "Are your feelings betraying you as well Master? Do you yourself know of love?" Anakin asked knowingly.  
  
Blushing lightly, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Mind your place my young apprentice, and do not ask such things of your Master."  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin said smirking slightly.  
  
"Now come, we will go to one of the meditation rooms." Obi-Wan said trying to shake himself of his thoughts of Chloe. "We both have much to work on."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"What is it that you wish of me, Masters." Jedi Master Brady Black said as he stood before the Jedi Council, his dark robe billowing around his muscular frame.  
  
"Great mission for you we have." Master Yoda told the young Jedi. "Largest yet, we foresee."  
  
"You are a very accomplished Jedi, for one so young." Mace Windu said.  
  
"Thank you Master Windu, I have accomplished much in my 26 years. I hope that I can live up to your expectations." Brady said.  
  
"Certain we are." Yoda said. "No apprentice have you?"  
  
"That is correct Master Yoda. My main function as a Jedi Knight has been to help maintain peace in the planets of the outer rim. Where the Republic is non-existent as well as the Force and its ways." Brady explained.  
  
"And done well you have." Yoda said.  
  
"Thank you Master." He said bowing slightly.  
  
"But the Council feels that you have moved past that in terms of your functions as a Jedi Knight. I know that you were not at the battle of Geonosis, but you know of the destruction there. Of how many of our brethren we have lost."  
  
"A tragedy Master Windu."  
  
"So, you must know the limited number of Jedis we know have in place. Many of who no longer have Masters. And with this Clone War now beginning, our resources are dwindling. We have to look elsewhere to fit our needs, such is the case of this new Army of the Republic. We must train the remaining Jedi that we have to the best of our abilities so that we can try to bring peace back to the Republic." Mace explained further.  
  
"Yes Master. I understand completely. But I believe what you are asking me is not something I would excel at."  
  
"And what is that Master Black?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.  
  
"Well, I believe that I work better on my own, concerning my duties that is. I rarely interact with Jedi as it is, so I honestly do not know of how to train a Padawan."  
  
"A Padawan you once were?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Well, yes Master." Brady said.  
  
"Then know how to train you do." The Jedi Master said shortly.  
  
"But honestly, Masters, I do not believe I am the right man for the job. I can be very brash and overbearing. And honestly, a little cocky." Brady said truthfully, hoping that that would convince the Council to reconsider their plans.  
  
"And that is exactly what this Padawan needs. We have gone through the Jedi records Brady, trying to see who would thrive well with whom. And you are indeed the perfect match for this Padawan." Mace Windu explained.  
  
"So, there will be nothing that I can do to convince you otherwise then." Brady asked hopefully.  
  
"This is your assignment Jedi Master Black, you will take it and accomplish it to the best of your abilities." Mace Windu said, becoming slightly agitated.  
  
"Yes Master." Brady said finally resigned in taking this assignment. "So, when will I meet the little fellow so that we might begin."  
  
"Much to learn you have, Brady Black. Much to learn you have." Yoda said.  
  
"Why? How much trouble can one little kid be?" Brady asked as he faced the Council, but turning quickly as he heard the chamber doors swoosh open to reveal a Padawan learner. As Brady stared at the young woman, he could sense his feelings stirring up. Never had he seen anyone more beautiful in his life, her beautiful cerulean eyes looking over him and the Council, her tan robe hanging loosely on her tall frame. Her luxurious dark hair styled intricately atop her regal head, with the exception of her single Padawan braid. And from just one look at her, Jedi Master Brady Black knew he was in trouble.  
  
"You've called for me Masters." Chloe said bowing before the group.  
  
"Yes Padawan Chloe Amidala we have." Yoda said, chuckling in delight. "Master Brady Black, meet your new Padawan learner." Yoda said as Brady gaped at Chloe, whose head lay ducked in defeat. Indeed, Brady Black was in trouble. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Now that you two have met, I suggest that you better aquaint yourselves with one another. Then we will see what the future holds." Mace Windu said as Brady and Chloe bowed before them, Chloe's head still hung low as she followed her new Master out of the Council chambers. As the two walked silently down the long corridor, Brady became increasingly agitated. Stopping shortly, he turned around as the young Padawan bumped into his broad chest. Finally lifting her head, her fiery blue eyes met his own. She gazed over his chiseled physique before her determined eyes rested once more on his, as her arms slowly folded across her chest. Taking a step back, Brady looked over the defiant girl before he willed himself to talk.  
  
"Listen kid, I'm not happy about this situation either. But the council bestowed it upon me, so I'm going to make the best of it. And so will you." He said sternly.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Chloe huffed, raising her shoulders.  
  
"Whatever you say. But from up here," he said pausing to stare down at her, "that's exactly what you are. So, you'd do well to listen to me."  
  
"I'm not a slave you know." She said bringing her hands down to rest on her hips. "I have my own mind."  
  
"And from what I hear, that's exactly why we're both stuck in this situation in the first place!"  
  
"You have some nerve speaking to me like this!"  
  
"And you have some nerve speaking to your Master like this. Now if you could just get your head on straight, we can fly through this as fast as possible."  
  
"Well I never- -"  
  
"Well maybe that's your problem kid!"  
  
"You are impossible!" Chloe groaned, throwing her hands up in the air. "I honestly do not know what the Council was thinking. This is a match made in hell!"  
  
"I couldn't agree more kid. I tried to explain to the Council, but they are someone you don't argue with. They deserve all of our respect, so we follow their orders." Brady explained.  
  
"Well, I tried arguing with them and it did no good."  
  
"Why am I not surprised kid." Brady mumbled.  
  
'And stop calling me kid!" Chloe screeched as she stormed past him, preparing to leave him alone in the hallway, but he quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, both ignoring the electric shock they felt when he took hold. "Why is everybody grabbing me today?" She asked under her breath as Brady spun her around.  
  
"Listen to me, my very young Padawan learner," Brady began, "If you ever want to even think about taking the Trials I suggest you show me some respect. Because until that day, we are stuck with one another."  
  
"Maybe if you actually showed me some respect." She said softly so that he would not hear, before continuing, "Honestly? By the looks of you, there is nothing more that you could teach me. Because you are certainly not showing me the one thing I need to know. How to control my emotions!" Chloe hissed.  
  
"Fine!" Brady said dropping her arm. "You go your way then and I'll go mine. See how well you fare then. I'm the best Master you'll never have. So, good luck taking those trials!" Brady said angrily. Never in all of his 26 years had someone rattles his feelings so.  
  
"You know something Master?" Chloe spat out. "That is the first smart thing to have come out of your mouth this entire conversation." She said turning on her heels and storming down the hallway.  
  
"Great." Brady said as he leaned his head against the wall. "Now how am I going to tell the council?"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Master Kenobi, can I speak with you?" Chloe asked as she barged through the doors of one of the meditation rooms where Anakin and Obi-Wan were now occupied. Surprised at the intrusion, they both looked up, their expressions masked.  
  
"Chloe!" Obi-Wan said standing to greet her. "I would be more than happy to speak with you. But as you can see at the moment I am busy with my Padawan." He said nodding towards a now standing Anakin.  
  
"It's not a problem Master." Anakin said all too quickly as he made his way towards the door. "I will just go get something to eat and meet with you later." He said leaving the room as the door closed behind him, leaving Chloe and Obi-Wan all alone.  
  
"Well, come sit Chloe." Obi-Wan said as he made his way to one of the circular meditation pads, sitting down swiftly as Chloe followed, settling herself onto the same chair. "I take it you met your new Master." Obi-Wan said as he watched Chloe situate herself, her long cloak billowing across her crossed legs.  
  
"He has to be the most arrogant, rude, and annoying man I have ever met in my life." Chloe said exasperated as she moved one of her legs, accidentally brushing it up against one of Obi-Wan's folded ones.  
  
"Well, I have heard that Master Black can be rather, um, abrasive."  
  
"You're putting it lightly. Have you ever been alone in the same room with the man? He is enough to drive you insane!" She said placing her head in her hands before slowly lifting it up to look into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Isn't there anything we can do? To rectify this situation? Because the way things are going right now, I will never make the Trials and instead be a lifelong Padawan."  
  
"Don't say that Chloe. You will take the Trials. And you will be one of the greatest Jedi's of all time. I know." He said smiling.  
  
"Oh, so you can see the future now, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Chloe said smiling back, happy for the change of tone in the conversation.  
  
"I can foresee some things." He said slyly.  
  
"Well can you foresee a change in my situation anytime soon?" Chloe said, her smile fading.  
  
"I wish I could say that I could Chloe. I wish that I could go to the Council, tell them how it's going to be and that they will just have to accept it. But you know I can't. We have to listen to the council. Trust their judgement because eventually it is all for the best."  
  
"That sounds like what I had said to Anakin."  
  
"Well great minds think alike."  
  
"And it also sounds like what my arrogant Master told me." She said groaning.  
  
"Well then perhaps you should trust that Chloe." He said studding her face, her emotions conflicted as she thought, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, a habit that Obi-Wan found more attractive than any in the world, as she pondered what he had just said.  
  
  
  
"Why do you always have to be so smart?" Chloe said smacking him lightly.  
  
"Wisdom comes with age Chloe. But you yourself are wise beyond your years." He said complimenting her as a soft blush came across her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you." She said sincerely. "And since you are so wise, do you think you could find a way for Anakin and I to switch Masters? The two cocky men can go be together. While we, the wise ones, will excel beyond anyone's expectations." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh if only it were that easy." He said shaking his head. "And from your comments right there Chloe, you are sounding a bit arrogant yourself."  
  
"I am just reiterating what you have said of me." She said smiling. "I find no arrogance in that. Besides, you are not disagreeing with my comment about your wisdom."  
  
"Well I try not to argue with the truth." He said trying to keep a straight face, but in no way succeeding as they both broke out into fits of laughter.  
  
"You're too much." She said as they began to calm down. "But honestly, I wish things were different."  
  
"As do I." He said starring at her. "Despite your hot head and short temper," he began as she gave him an indignant look "You are by far the most accomplished, poised, intelligent, spectacular young woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Obi-Wan said, his face becoming flushed.  
  
"Ben," Chloe whispered softly. "I-"  
  
"Sorry, I got carried away. It must be the stress of the day. Of the past few weeks actually. Sometimes my mouth speaks without my brain thinking." He said diverting his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She said reaching out and lifting his face to meet hers. "The way you speak to me? No one in my entire life has. Ben, it makes me feel - - well it definitely makes me wish this situation were totally different." She said chuckling softly as his eyes gazed upon her. "If only my new Master could see what you do. Then perhaps we could begin to get along."  
  
"I don't know how he couldn't." He said thoughtfully. "It's apparent to me. To us all Chloe." He said becoming flushed once more. "Chloe, I, well, I pray that everything works out. Because you mean more to me than you will ever know." Ben whispered, leaning his face in towards Chloe as she did the same.  
  
"Ben." She whispered softly as her eyes met his, her soft tongue peeking out to moisten her lips.  
  
"Ahem!" A voice cleared from the doorway as Obi-Wan and Chloe jumped apart. "Am I interrupting something?" Brady asked as they couple stood to face him, their heads ducked as Chloe fixed her cloak and Obi-Wan shuffled his feet back and forth. Finally he raised his head to speak to the other Jedi Master.  
  
"Oh nothing at all Master Black. Chloe and I were just discussing her, your, current situation. Just some friendly advice." He said as he back further away from Chloe and closer to the door.  
  
"I see. Well thank you Master Kenobi for looking after my Padawan. Now if you will excuse us, she and I have much to discuss." Brady said as he stepped forward, allowing Obi-Wan to move past him quickly, shutting the door behind him, as Chloe finally lifted her head to meet her Master, unsure of what was to come. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Well," Brady said as he made his way to one of the meditation pads, sitting down swiftly, as Chloe looked on. "You are a hard person to find Chloe."  
  
"Well perhaps I did not wish to be found, Master Black." Chloe said as she sat down on the other meditation pad, ducking her head in both embarrassment as well as anger.  
  
"I see. Well then you did an excellent job." He said smirking at her, trying desperately to get the image of she and Obi-Wan out of his mind. Didn't they know better? What he had seen surly implied that they were about to go against their vows. But why wasn't he reporting them? And why was he silently wishing that he could take Obi-Wan's place? Regardless of all of his beliefs and the fact that this young woman infuriated him more than anyone ever has.  
  
"Not well enough since you have found me." She said fixing her robe around her folded legs, careful not to look up, for she knew that if she did, her emotions would become unleashed.  
  
"Well you can thank Padawan Skywalker for that. I saw him going into one of the com-rooms and he sent me in this direction." He said.  
  
"Evil." She mumbled under her breath. "I'm so going to beat him up."  
  
"Now don't be rash Chloe. We know that that is your problem. And I know that I did not help with that." He said sincerely.  
  
"What gave you that idea? When I stormed out on you or your unwelcome greeting right now." Chloe asked spitefully.  
  
"I'm sorry that we all can't be Master Kenobi." He said spitefully, whatever friendliness that had been displayed on his face, disappearing with this comment as his mind once again took him back to the almost embrace he walked in on.  
  
"You do not know what you speak of. Master Obi-Wan is a trusted friend. I have more respect for him than I will ever have for you." She seethed.  
  
"Then perhaps we should rectify that my apprentice. The galaxy does not begin and end with Master Kenobi."  
  
"I realize that, and I was not implying that it did. I am just saying that you will never be the man that he is. He is deserving of my respect, where as you are not."  
  
"Well then perhaps you should get to know me better, then you can better make that assessment." Brady said.  
  
"Well, I would have, had the first words out of your mouth not been rude and condescending." She said glaring at him.  
  
"See, we are both at fault. I can admit my mistakes." He said smirking once more.  
  
"Oh, the great Master Black can do that?" She asked a smirk appearing on her face as well. "Then the universe must have ended. What did you speak with the Council and they told you to amend this situation at any cost?"  
  
"No. I looked inwards, and have seen what must be done."  
  
"Afraid of Master Yoda?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Terrified." He said chuckling as Chloe soon joined him. "See, that wasn't so hard. We can get along if we try."  
  
"But there shouldn't be effort in that. For us to even have a civil conversation is taking all of my energy."  
  
"Don't think that you are the only one kid." Brady said his eyes smiling then changing suddenly as he saw the grim look on Chloe's face. "Right, sorry. No, kid."  
  
"I see that you did a lot of soul searching then, to admit that you are wrong even. From your reputation, I don't believe you've ever done that."  
  
"And don't expect me to ever again. This is just for us to have a fresh start. I shouldn't have let my anti-social tendencies affect my treatment of you. The Council gave me an assignment neither of us wanted, and I was rash about it. Now that I have reflected upon that, I see what I have done wrong. And I hope you have as well." Brady said sincerely.  
  
"Master Kenobi has helped me reassess the situation." Chloe said smiling as she thought of the handsome Jedi Master.  
  
"Well he must be very persuasive." He said, his mind seething from the dreamy look that appeared on her face as she thought of the older Master. "I take it that there won't be any repeat…" He said trailing off.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan and I are none of your concern. Even if you are my Master, you have no right to butt into my personal affairs." She said angrily.  
  
"And as a Jedi, you have no personal affairs, do you understand my young Padawan?" Brady said, his anger equal to the young woman's.  
  
"Then I would assume you will not allow me to speak with Anakin Skywalker then? Or anyone else for that matter? Because I have many friends, all of whom I rely upon greatly. As they do as well. You cannot ask me to give up all that I have known because you do not like it." She said standing up to face him. "My old Master understood this and supported all of my relationships."  
  
"Well, I am not your old Master. I am your new one, and things will be different. Believe me. So, do not expect your life to go on the same as it was now that I am in it. If I have to change my way of doing things, then so will you." He said standing to meet her, as their eyes burned into one another.  
  
"So, you are punishing me for your inconvenience?" She asked turning around, unable to bear the intrusion of his stare. "Well then perhaps Master Black you have not done enough soul searching. If you think that you can come to me after a short while with false apologies and hope, then you do not know me as well as you like to think you do."  
  
"And your short temper will be the end of you." He said spinning her around to face him. "Change is inevitable. So, just except it. I have and so must you. And like I've said before, if you want to ever take the trials, you are going to have to listen to me. To trust me." He said reaching out his hand to hers, as she eyed it wearily. "I'm your only hope."  
  
Slowly Chloe reached out and placed her own hand in his, shaking it slowly, the roughness a surprising comfort to her smooth palm. "Well if I have no other choice. I'll have to listen to what Master Kenobi said. Listen to you. And give this horrible mismatch a chance."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He muttered as she finally withdrew her hand.  
  
"Not a problem." She said stepping back and looking at him. "Kid."  
  
"Excuse me my very young Padawan learner, but I am a good ten years older than you." He said.  
  
"Not that you look or act like it." She said slyly  
  
"Perhaps if you spent less time practicing your wit and more on your mental skills you would have been taking the Trials as we speak."  
  
"And if you had not been rude the moment that we met then perhaps we would not be stuck in this circle of destruction Master Black."  
  
"And perhaps you are right." He said smiling.  
  
"Doth my ears deceive me? Is Jedi Master Brady Black admitting he is wrong once again?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Like I said before. Don't expect me to do it again. What has occurred in this room, stays in this room. Even what I walked in on." He said knowingly.  
  
"Which was nothing." She said trying to convince him. "But you do have a deal. We wouldn't want to ruin your reputation of being an abrasive bastard."  
  
"And we wouldn't want to ruin yours of being a selfish brat." He said, his face plastered in a grin, as Chloe finally did the same, her smile barely reaching her eyes. "You know, you are my first Padawan learner?" He asked as he made his way to the door, Chloe following behind.  
  
"Why am I not surprised? No one sane would want to work with you."  
  
"Well it's a good thing that you are not someone who is sane."  
  
"Takes one to know one."  
  
"Fine, then we are both insane, rash, obnoxious, hotheaded brats who will not ever get along and are only in this because of our respect for our elders. And from that we will rush through whatever life throws at us as fast as possible so that we can get out of this insane, completely incompatible relationship." He said.  
  
"You know something Master Black? This could be the beginning of a tolerable friendship." Chloe said smiling as they made their way out of the meditation room and down the corridor, to see what awaits them. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Wake up. Anakin, wake up!" Chloe said as she shook the lifeless lump that lay on the plain board bed in the typical barren Jedi quarter. As she watched the lump shift, still refusing to wake, she became increasingly irritated. "If you do not wake up right now Anakin Skywalker I will be forced to…well you don't want to know what I will be forced to do. But it will be so bad that there are not even words to describe the atrocities which I will do to you." She threatened, as she finally watched the blanketed form slowly sit up. Pushing away the blanket from his head, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, the blanket slipping slowly to his waist, bearing his bare and well sculpted chest. "Jeez would you put a shirt on Anakin." Chloe said blocking her eyes in mock disgust.  
  
"No." He said drowsily as he sat up fully, the blanket still draped from his waist down. "If you wake me up," he paused to move the curtains, by use of the Force, to reveal the ever-busy city skyline of Coruscant, "When it is no where near day break, you have no right to dictate my appearance."  
  
"Fine. But don't be cranky just because I woke you from a dream of my sister." She said teasing.  
  
"Chloe, had I been dreaming of Padme I would be no less grumpy because you still would have woken me up in the middle of the night!" He groaned.  
  
"Okay I get it. Don't wake you when you are having improper dreams of my sister." She said still teasing as she sat down next to him on the bed, ignoring the groans the emanated from him.  
  
"Believe what you want. I am not arguing with you when I haven't had a full night's rest. And I cannot believe that I am asking this, but what do you want Chloe?"  
  
"Well since you've asked. I just thought a little payback was in order." She said slyly.  
  
"Payback for what Chloe. I don't know what all of your ominous statements mean half the time, and you expect me to after I've just woken up?" He said throwing himself back on to the bed, covering his face with his hands as Chloe sat on watching.  
  
"Fine. Be that way. Let's just say, you informed a certain Jedi Master Black of my whereabouts this evening." She said.  
  
"Oh, that. Right. Um, yeah. I don't think that he heard it from me. It must have been somebody else." He said trying desperately to cover up his mistake.  
  
"Another Padawan Anakin Skywalker?" She asked as she pried his hands away from his face, still unused to the cold metal arm, both by sight and touch, that now lay placed where his old one had.  
  
"Perhaps. It must be a clone. Yes, another clone. Of me. But just one, no more no less." He said sitting up once more as he faced Chloe seeing the disapproving look on her face. "Fine, I was on my way to a com- room. He asked me a question, I was distracted and didn't even think before answering, and as I realized it was too late because he was gone. Why? Did he interrupt a private moment between you and Obi-Wan?" He said elbowing her lightly.  
  
"Why were you distracted on your way to the com-room? When you were no doubt contacting my sister, the love of your life, Padme?" She said answering his question with one of her own.  
  
"I see your point." He said slowly. "So, I take it that your meeting with Master Black was less then stellar?"  
  
"You mean my second meeting, you know the one after the first which ended on me storming away from him?" She asked as he nodded. "Well it went better than the first."  
  
"And the outcome?" He asked.  
  
"We've agreed to disagree." She said shortly.  
  
"I don't think that I understand what you mean Chloe."  
  
"He sees our differences, that we do have clashing personalities, that he is a boorish, brainless, egotistical, misogynistic, ageist bastard."  
  
"So, if we've agreed that he's all of that, him included, what have we agreed that you are?"  
  
"Oh, just that I have a short temper." She said nonchalantly. "But we already knew that."  
  
"Indeed we did. So, basically he is all in the wrong and is willing to change his attitudes to accommodate you?" He asked unbelieving.  
  
"Well, not so much." She said softly. "But like I said, we've agreed to disagree." She said turning her head away from him.  
  
"Talk to me Chloe. What does he have a problem with that is upsetting you so?" He asked, reaching out and turning her face back to his.  
  
"Well, that horrid man is disapproving of my relationships." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, the sheer cloth of her white nightgown clinging loosely.  
  
"And if I am not correct a Jedi is not supposed to have relationships?" He said.  
  
"Says you. Like I'm supposed to take that to mean anything from you. But you sound exactly like him. Which would be the exact reason why I asked Obi-Wan if you and I could switch Masters. You two egotistical men could be together, while Obi-Wan and I would as well."  
  
"Thanks." He muttered. "But what was the final decision on this heinous idea of his?"  
  
"Well we never actually got that far. He stated what he thought. I got angry, we argued, we somehow came to the understanding that, well like I said, we would agree to disagree. Then we went our separate ways, eating supper, then retiring to our chambers. I have not seen him since. But I am to meet him tomorrow morning."  
  
"You mean later this morning since you've woken me up in the middle of the night." He interrupted.  
  
"We are to meet later to begin our training. Whatever he thinks that is since he's never had a Padawan before." She said seething quietly.  
  
"I would have to say; what was the council thinking? Do they not want you to pass the Trials." Anakin said, angered for his friend.  
  
"And that is what I said. But I have to take what he says with a grain of salt. Learn to control my temper, for I am more than certain he will continue to act as he normally does, and pray that the Council allows me to take the trials soon. For both our well beings. Not that I care about his in any way possible." She protested as she saw the odd look on his face.  
  
"I know. You're too involved in my master." He teased.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Padme Naberrie Amidala? Did you just say something to me?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing at all. But how is your dear husband Obi-Wan doing?"  
  
"As well as your little Misses is." She teased back.  
  
"I hope so." He said, his tone completely serious. "Chloe, I have something to tell you. But you must promise not to tell anyone. And of course not to freak out in anyway."  
  
"Anakin, you are scaring me." She said, her voice filled with concern. "Whatever it is, I promise it stays between us."  
  
"I am Mr. Padme." He said as he watched her face mask in confusion. "I mean, she's Mr. Padme. No, that's not right either. Why is this so difficult to tell you, when all I have wanted since the moment I have gotten home was to share this with you. Okay." He said taking a deep breath. "Padme and I. When we went back to Naboo. Well, we are now married." He blurted out waiting for her response. Leaning back on his elbows he watched her face, her confusion washing away as she slowly considered what he said, then her face breaking out into a large smile as she leapt across the bed to embrace him.  
  
"Ani, that's…that's amazing. I'm at a loss for words. I'm so happy for you. But, how did you pull it off? Are you keeping it a secret. Well, obviously you are keeping it a secret, oh but what about the Council. You cannot be married and be a Jedi, and I don't want you becoming part of the lost 20, well it would be 21 with you. But I don't want that. And the prophecy, but what will happen now? I mean…"  
  
"Slow down Chloe." He said interrupting her rant. "I don't know what the future holds. But you have to keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone. I won't let you." He said through gritted teeth, his intensity shaking her slightly.  
  
"You have my word Ani." She said sincerely. "I just want you and my sister to be happy. I would never do anything to destroy that.  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry. It's just, this is all overwhelming. But I'm happy Chloe. Happier than I have ever been in my entire life." He said smiling, as Chloe observed it to be probably the most genuine one she had ever seen.  
  
"Well then perhaps there is hope for us all." She said as she lay down on his bed, situating the pillow to her comfort as he stared at her from above.  
  
"Or you mean hope for you and Obi-Wan?" He asked as he too lay down on the bed as well, she on top of the covers and he underneath.  
  
"You know something?" She paused starring up at the ceiling calling out to the Force to close the curtain, blocking the city lights that lay behind it. "I honestly don't know. How he feels, what's to come for us either. Everything is unclear for us all. I just pray that everything turns out well."  
  
"As do I." He said as they settled into a comfortable silence, waiting for sleep to overtake them.  
  
"Are you naked under there?" Chloe asked suddenly, her laughter filling the room.  
  
"Shut up Chloe." He mumbled as he turned on his side, making sure that the blanket lay securely placed across his lower half.  
  
"You know something, you're sleeping with your wife's sister. How horrible is that?" She asked still laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" He mumbled as he reached behind his head and pulled out the pillow, slapping her upside the head quickly, then placing it beneath his head one more.  
  
"Now which would be worse. She finding out we slept together or…"  
  
"Obi-Wan?" He asked interrupting.  
  
"Okay, shutting up now." She said as she herself turned on her side, curling slightly into her best friend as they both fell into a restful sleep. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
As the incessant pounding resounded through Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's chambers, he finally emerged from the bath, dressed in his typical Jedi robes, to answer the agitated knocker. As the door swooshed open, Obi- Wan came face to face with a disturbed Master Black. "Master Black, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, steeping aside so the man might enter, which he did with great displeasure.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked looking over the Jedi's bare quarters which contained only a wardrobe, a simple bed, and a desk.  
  
"I can only assume you are referring to Chloe?" He asked as Brady searched the room with great fever.  
  
"Who else would I be referring to? Madame Jocasta Nu?" He asked as he entered the bath to continue his search.  
  
"Well honestly, I do believe that she is in the library. Well Jocasta Nu that is, since she works there." Obi-Wan said smirking as Brady came out to face him, empty handed.  
  
"You think that you are so smart." Brady said staring down the shorter man, whose hair lay disheveled and sopping apparent that he had just exited the bath.  
  
"Well it is a fact that she works there. In fact she has helped me on many occasions." Obi-Wan said still smirking.  
  
"You know full well whom I am speaking of." Brady said, his anger rising.  
  
"And as I stated before; I can only assume you are referring to Chloe." He said watching the younger man's face flush with rage. "And no, she is not here, I have not seen her. Well, not since you barged into our private conversation yesterday evening." He said glaring at Brady as he watched the man sit down onto his bed. "Please have a seat." Obi-Wan mumbled.  
  
"Well, I honestly believe that it was a good thing that I 'barged' in on you and my Padawan. You know before you did something stupid like take advantage of her or betray your vows." He said bitterly.  
  
"Then honestly you have no idea what you walked in on then." Obi-Wan said sitting down at his desk chair, turning it to face Brady. "Perhaps you should get all of the facts before you accuse anyone of anything."  
  
"And perhaps you should work on your lying skills Master Kenobi, for I have not believed a word you have said. And besides, deception is so unbecoming of you."  
  
"And you would do well not to butt in on things that do not concern you." Obi-Wan said sternly.  
  
"Where my Padawan lies, it is my concern. Do you understand that?" He asked glaring at Obi-Wan from across the room.  
  
"I understand that you are making something out of nothing." Obi-Wan said ignoring Brady's question.  
  
"And from what Chloe has told me, it was more than nothing." Brady goaded.  
  
"And from as well as I know Chloe, including her loathing of you, she would never tell you anything, nor admit to something that has not occurred." Obi-Wan said one upping Brady.  
  
"You think that you are so great. Just because Yoda and the rest of the Council has revered you as such? Because Chloe has? Because you have faced a Sith and killed him?" Brady said spitefully before continuing. "Although you could not save your Master from that Sith. Nor could you save yourself or your Padawan learner from the second Sith you faced. Costing him his arm, and you your dignity. You are not almighty Master Kenobi. So do not speak to me as though you believe you are. I am not afraid of you."  
  
"I am not trying to make you fear me, Young Master Black. And nor do I put on airs that I am better than anyone. You have a great deal of trouble with perception Brady. Perhaps it is from all of the time you have spent alone in the planets of the Outer Rim? Not enough action for you? So, you take your frustrations out on unsuspecting people for your inadequacies. People such as myself and Chloe." Obi-Wan said as Brady glared at him bitterly.  
  
"And I have more than apologized to Chloe for our first meeting. But to you I will not apologize. Even if you are my elder." He said scoffing.  
  
"Only by four years, if you are implying that I am too old to be socializing with Chloe."  
  
"You said it, not me Obi-Wan." Brady spat out.  
  
"Indeed. You do have a way of twisting ones words around Master Black. It must be a gift, and most likely your only, since you do not excel in the ways of the Force, nor the lightsaber. Well, from what I hear." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Why Master Kenobi, are you challenging me to a duel?" Brady asked.  
  
"No I am not Master Black. I am not so hot headed to think that violence solves ones problems, where as someone like you does. I am just simply suggesting that perhaps that is why you have been placed on such remote missions."  
  
"Well, Chloe is not so remote Master Kenobi. And I think I will enjoy this assignment greatly. The Council must have some faith in me to place me on such an important task, whereas they could have had someone as accomplished as you." Brady mocked.  
  
"Well, had a not already had a Padawan learner, I am more than certain I would have. But you do see I am well occupied."  
  
"And yet with all of these great tasks you have, you still have much time to spend with Chloe. Perhaps that is why your Padawan has not taken the Trials yet. You have not prepared him well enough. Perhaps the Council has placed too much faith in you."  
  
"Well for someone who has never had a Padawan learner before, you make it sound so easy. Considering your first meeting with your apprentice resulted in her fleeing and taking solace in me, wishing that I, instead of you, were her Master." Obi-Wan said smugly.  
  
"Then perhaps you would do well to mind your business Master Kenobi. Chloe and I are now getting on just fine. We have found much common ground and are already developing a healthy relationship. We are to begin our training today and I have much faith in our union. As much as the Council does."  
  
"Then how come you cannot find your Padawan now, you know since you are so in tune with one another that is." He said grinning at Brady. "Misplaced her, have you? Or perhaps she just ran away once more, unable to bear your controlling self."  
  
"No, I actually thought that she might be here, with you trying to seduce her once more." Brady said standing up from the bed as he stared down the still seated Obi-Wan.  
  
"If Chloe came to me, and that was my intent, which it is not, she would need no seducing." Obi-Wan said smugly.  
  
"We will see." Brady mumbled under his breath as the other Jedi stood up. "Stay away from Chloe." He said firmly.  
  
"Only if she asks me to." He said staring down the taller Jedi Knight.  
  
"Fine, I can see there is no use continuing this argument. For Now. But don't think we won't continue this at another time Master Kenobi."  
  
"I cannot wait until we have the pleasure to do so, Master Black."  
  
"Now are you going to help me find Chloe?" He said his impatience growing.  
  
"But I thought you wanted me to stay away from her?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Not funny Master Obi-Wan. Now will you help me or not?"  
  
"No. I will not help you." Obi-Wan said as he saw the astonished look on Brady's face. "I will help her. And if that means searching for her, with you, then so be it."  
  
"Well do you have any idea where she would be?" Brady asked relieved.  
  
"You do not know here as well as you like to think that you do Master Brady Black. I know exactly where she is." He said as he led the other Jedi out of his room.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Anakin. Anakin open this door now." Obi-Wan's muffled voice filtered through the metal doors of Padawan Anakin Skywalker's bedchamber. But his harsh voice could not break through the walls of sleep of the two occupants of the bed. It was not their intention to sleep well into the morning and miss their mutual appointments, but their late night conversation had altered their normal sleeping patterns, causing them to fall into the very deep sleep that now held them.  
  
"I swear, that boy becomes more obstinate every day." Obi-Wan muttered from outside the door.  
  
"And you think you are such a good Master." Brady said snidely.  
  
"Well at least I know where my Padawan is." Obi-Wan said shutting Brady up.  
  
"Anakin, open the door now." He paused waiting for a response, never receiving one. "Well then I have no choice I guess then." He said turning to Brady as he began to bypass the code for Anakin's door. "He just better be decent." He mumbled as he finished the code, as the door pushed open revealing the stark Jedi corners. As the two Jedi Masters entered the room they were met with a sight neither had ever wished to see. The bare backside of Anakin, the blanket draped only across the front of him, that lay pressed against Chloe's backside, the only separation that blanket and her flimsy nightgown, their legs entwined intimately, as her sheer nightgown lay rested high upon her hip. To any one entering the room it would appear as if they were in a lovers' embrace, and that site alone left the two great Jedi Masters speechless. 


	9. Chapter 8

1 Chapter 8  
  
"Get up." Brady said through gritted teeth as Obi-Wan starred on in shock, unable to speak, seeing his own Padawan, and the girl of his…well Chloe…in bed together. As he stood there, the action around him seemed to move in slow motion. He watched as Brady went to the bed and grabbed the back of Anakin, pulling him down onto the floor, the blanket tumbling down with him. "I said get up." He seethed as Anakin awoke with shock, finally registering what was happening. He stood up, wrapping the blanket around his waist, as he looked at his Master, who had a look of disbelief on his face, then turned to the raging man before him, then back to the bed where Obi-Wan's eyes still lay. As he watched the form in the bed begin to stir, he felt an iron grip wrap around his neck and slam him into the wall. With the sickening thud as he smashed against the solid wall, Anakin groaned loudly, causing the person in his bed to sit up quickly, aghast at the sight before her. Jumping up, uncaring of her appearance in the thin nightgown, her luxurious hair, tumbled down past her waist in ringlets, all she could see was what Brady was doing to Anakin.  
  
"Get away from him!" She yelled trying to push Brady's hands off Anakin's throat. "This isn't what it looks like!" She turned her eyes around the room, looking for anything to stop this madness, her eyes finally lying on Obi-Wan, who looked at her only in disappointment. "Ben." She pleaded with her eyes but he turned away from her gaze, unable to bear what he had just seen. She stood in the middle of the room, between Ani and Brady and Obi-Wan, watching as Brady applied more pressure, Anakin's hands reaching up to try to push him away. Finally Chloe looked deep within herself and called out to the Force, and managed, with all of her might, to push Brady off of Anakin, throwing him across the room and into the opposite wall, as both he and Anakin slumped down breathless. Running to Anakin she leaned down next to him. "Are you alright?" She asked, as he nodded, but she knew that he wasn't. She could already see the rage building in his eyes. "Don't." She said forcefully as she placed her palm upon his chest, his eyes gazing into hers as he slowly calmed down, knowing full well that the rage inside him would only make this situation worse. Standing up, Chloe tried to compose herself, passing a destroyed Obi-Wan who's eyes lay on the floor, then over to Brady who sat still on the floor, his head in his hands.  
  
"I want you to leave." She said staring down at him. "You have no right, to come into Anakin's room and attack him. You have a problem with your vision Master Black. You see things that are not there, and this is not the first time." She said with a calm anger as Brady slowly lifted his head, his eyes unreadable.  
  
"If I am leaving." He paused attempting to stand up, wincing slightly from the pain in his back, shocked at the amount of skill Chloe had. "Then you are coming with me. I am full aware of what I walked in on. You in bed with another Padawan, who just so happened to be naked."  
  
"Was I naked?" She asked as her Master gazed over her body.  
  
"You might as well be." He said taking in her appearance. Had he not just seen her in bed with another man, he would have taken her right there. Her gorgeous hair flowing down to her backside, her face and bosom flushed red, and her curvaceous body clinging to the sheer nightgown. Assets that were well hidden underneath her Jedi robes. Assets he should not be noticing or wanting to take advantage of. And that was entirely the problem. As she continued to feel his gaze burn into her she crossed her arms in front of her chest, finally aware of her appearance.  
  
"It was not what it looked like." She said softly trying to make him believe, but seeing no trust in his eyes. Turning away from him she walked to Obi-Wan. She attempted to reach out and lift his head but pulled back swiftly, remembering that there were others in the room. Knowing her struggle, Obi-Wan looked up, his soulful eyes staring into hers. "You must know that I would never…it wasn't what it appeared to be. Nothing went on other than two close friends falling asleep in bed together. In no way intentional. You know how Ani sleeps naked. But he was covered. I was covered. I would never betray my vows with Anakin." She said the last two words lower than the rest. "It was a mistake to fall asleep in here. But we did nothing." She pleaded. "You must believe that."  
  
"I do." Obi-Wan said finally speaking. "I believe you Chloe." He said staring past her to Anakin, who had now sat on the bed, who nodded slowly, as his Master finally understood. "But it still hurt to see." He whispered low enough so only Chloe could hear. "I won't deny that."  
  
"I understand." She whispered back, taking a step back from the intense situation, turning back to Brady.  
  
"Master. I am sorry for missing our appointment, and for being where I should not. I never meant for this to happen, and I will never allow it to happen again." She said sincerely as she tried to rectify the situation.  
  
"You're right. This will not happen again." He said walking over to her. "For you are not to see young Skywalker again. Or Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. That is unless you would like me to go to the council with this." Brady said trying to control all of his emotions, feeling that this solution was the only way to do so.  
  
"You can't do that!" Chloe yelled. "It was a mistake. I was speaking with my closest friend in the entire galaxy and we fell asleep. I cannot help it that Anakin is weird and sleeps in the nude. But I did not betray my vows."  
  
"I don't care. I believe you that you didn't. And I am sorry that I once again acted rashly." He said, mostly directing the apology at Anakin, who ignored the man fully. "But Chloe, this situation will not happen again. None of these will. You are to stay away from both Master Kenobi and his apprentice. I am telling you as your Master, and you will listen to me."  
  
"I will listen to you? Have we not had this conversation already? You may be my Master, but I am not your slave Brady Black. You cannot tell me who to be close with, who to share my life with. I made a mistake. Not Anakin. Not Master Obi-Wan. Do not punish them for my mistake of coming to a friend to talk. For staying when I should have left. For your anger and jealousy. Master Kenobi is not making Anakin stay away. He realizes that this was a one-time occurrence, considering the length of mine and Anakin's friendship. And he realizes that it will not happen again." She said as Obi-Wan nodded  
  
"You hold yourself very highly Chloe if you think that their lives would end without you in it." Brady said staring at the two men.  
  
"It would." Anakin said finally speaking. "She keeps me grounded. Through all of these years I surely would have not made it this far without her. And my Master of course. But I highly doubt that I would even still be a Padawan if it were not for Chloe."  
  
"Isn't this heartwarming." Brady said.  
  
"It is true." Obi-Wan said. "Chloe is of great importance in both of our lives, and I am more than certain that without her in it, they will not be as fulfilling and-"  
  
"Of course you would say that." Brady said bitterly. "But it means nothing. She is my Padawan and this is what will be done. And personally I can say that my life with Chloe in it, however short, is none of the things that you say."  
  
"You are a cold, unfeeling bastard." Chloe spat out. "No wonder the Council put you out alone in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"Yeah, well they think I am the perfect match for you kid. So, that must be saying something about you!"  
  
"You know you are a broken record. It's the same thing spouted from your mouth again and again. And just when I think we are making headway, you allow your feelings to take control. Your inadequacies or your jealousy or whatever it is. Perhaps Jedi Master Black, are the one who needs to be taught. Because this is not how a Jedi, or even a person, acts."  
  
"And you know how a Jedi acts? Because it is certainly not this. A Jedi does not lay with another person. Or develop attachments to people. This is not how a Jedi acts Chloe."  
  
"Why do you care so much? You certainly do not want the job of my Master. You have told me as such, even though you are doing it for the Council. It is apparent that you do not like me as a person, so why do you care so much about what I do. Why do you let your feelings affect you so when it concerns me? Can you can answer me that Master Black?" Chloe asked curiously.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Brady thought over his answer. He couldn't say because he wanted to be the one in bed with her, even if it was just innocent. He couldn't say that he was the one he wanted her to betray her vows for. Or that he wanted a forbidden relationship with her. "Whatever I want. I get. Whatever I attempt, I succeed. You will be a Jedi because I said so, and I will make it happen. And for that to happen, you will not see Master Kenobi or Anakin Skywalker. Ever again."  
  
"I see. Then perhaps I will not be a Jedi." She said turning around and nodding to Anakin and Obi-Wan before storming away from her Master once more, never stopping as she disappeared from sight.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Brady asked himself as he slumped down against the wall, trying to begin to figure out how he could even attempt to make this fiasco right. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Chloe sat in deep meditation in one of the temple's most secluded rooms, hidden away from most of the Jedi and containing only one meditation chair and no windows, allowing the dark silence envelop her. Here she had sat for the past two hours, still in her nightgown, trying to contemplate the occurrences of the morning. Her fight with Brady still weighed heavily on her mind. Had she truly meant what she had said? Would she give up all she had ever known because of this stubborn man's absurd reasoning? To stop her friendships with both Anakin and Obi-Wan or give up her life as a Jedi. The only thing she had ever truly known or wanted her entire life. But if she gave that up, she could maybe live a somewhat normal existence on her home planet of Naboo. Start a family even. But she wouldn't see Obi-Wan or Anakin everyday, so it actually would be as though she had given up those relationships anyway. How did her sister do it? Padme was married to Anakin, so in love that they were willing to give up everything, but they couldn't truly be together, all the time, as husband and wife. Could she really give up Anakin and Obi-Wan and being a Jedi? It didn't even seem like an option. And why did Brady have to even suggest it? What was his problem with her? Did he hate her so that he wanted to destroy her entire existence? Or was it Anakin and Obi-Wan he had something against. Ben. If this altercation with Brady was weighing heavily on her mind, the look on Obi-Wan's face was in the forefront. She knew that he understood what had taken place, but it still hurt. Both for he and she. She didn't know if her heart broke more when Brady decreed she couldn't see them anymore or the look on Ben's face as he turned away. She was sixteen going on seventeen and already her life had more turmoil than Master Yoda's. She had lost her beloved Master, been denied the chance to become everything she had wanted; a Jedi, had been given the most abominable Master anyone could ever have who is forcing her to choose between her life and her friends. Her friends were her life, didn't he understand that? They are what made her who she is, and giving that up. Giving them up. It was the furthest thing from an option she would ever consider. But that was the problem, Jedi Master Black was making her consider it. But perhaps she could change his mind. Maybe what his problem truly is is that he never had anyone like Ani or Ben in his life. He worked alone, secluded, never having anyone to cling to under any circumstance. Perhaps Chloe could change that, be the one there for him, his friend, and then he might let Chloe continue to see Ani and Ben. To become a Jedi Knight. If she could touch his life the way that they had touched hers, maybe he would understand. Granted he was the single most stubborn person in the galaxy, and almost as hot headed as she, and maybe even Ani. But once an Amidala made up her mind, there was no stopping her. She would get what she wanted, what she needed. She would become a Jedi Knight with her closest friends standing by her side, and perhaps even make Jedi Master Brady Black's life worth something. Because a life without friends, companionship, even love was terrible. So to keep that herself, to keep Ben and Ani, she would be willing to do the same for a man she abhorred more than any other. With new found resolve Chloe opened her eyes slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room. She uncrossed her legs and placed her bare feet on the cold floor, preparing to push herself up, but was interrupted as she heard the hydraulics on the door start as someone stepped through the doorway.  
  
"I was wondering what took you so long to find me." Chloe said as she repositioned herself back on the pad as she felt the person's presence directly behind her.  
  
"Well, let's just say, I got distracted." The dark cloaked Jedi Master said as he sat down next to Chloe, his thigh barely touching hers as she smoothed her nightgown over her folded legs.  
  
"Distracted." She said slowly. "In other words…"  
  
"I had to keep Anakin from attacking our dear Brady Black. Without you there he lost all of his resolve and attempted to retaliate by lunging at him. Let's just say it was not a pretty sight. You know how Anakin can be."  
  
"Boy do I. So, he didn't run out looking for me after I left?" Chloe asked curiously as she turned to face Obi-Wan, letting her eyes settle over his features in the dim light. While she could not see his eyes fully, she knew that the hurt was still there, masked behind the smile on his face.  
  
"Well after you left, he sank down defeated. Which any normal creature would do after losing to you in a fight." He said chuckling. "Then as I attempted to hold Anakin back, he finally came to his senses, well what senses Brady Black has, and left the room in a full sprint. Although I am not certain if it was to look for you, to think of some plan to begin to rectify the situation, or that he was completely afraid of the wrath that is Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Anakin is rather hotheaded. But I am glad to see that you could control him, and did not get hurt yourself." She said as she saw his smile fade. "But you did get hurt. I hurt you." She said reaching out to take his hand in hers. "I am very sorry. I truly am. But I would never do anything with Ani. Besides he is a spoiled brat." She said trying to lighten the mood as she saw Obi-Wan's face smile slightly. "I do not love him. He is my best friend and I love him as such, but never anything past that. Mine and Ani's is a rather unique relationship, but only as cohorts, or sparing partners, or just someone to share your deep dark secrets with. You understand that. You've seen our friendship from the beginning." She said pausing as her mind took her back to a time not so long ago. "I remember the first time I saw Ani. I was six and he was ten. He had just entered the academy and was of course put in classes with the younger students, despite the fact that even some of us excelled more than he did. But he was a fast learner and soon sailed past us. Well most of us." She said laughing. "But it was a day unlike any other. I was having lunch in the courtyard, one of the only parks, you know the one." She said as Obi- Wan nodded. "I would always go there because it reminded me of home. So, I would sit under a tree, eat my lunch and read. As I always did and still do. But that day ended up being probably one of the most important in my life. I was sitting there, minding my own business when I saw this sandy headed Padawan sitting underneath one of the other trees, his head in his hands and what sounded to be crying. Although he will never admit to it. I should have continued to mind my own business, but we all know how I am, so I got up and walked over, and seated myself directly across from him, my presence alone causing him to raise his head, his face streaked with tears, but his mouth in the well known Anakin scowl. So, I asked him what was the matter, and before he could give me his hotheaded and no doubt rude answer, I took his hand in my own, surprising us both. And it forced him to stop himself and look into my eyes. And he did, and I could feel that anger leave him. And then he answered truthfully. He said that he missed his mother and that was why he was crying. He knew Jedi did not cry, but most were not like him. They barely knew their mothers, but he was raised by his and loved her very much and missed her with all his soul would allow. I never felt more sorry for someone in my life. So, I got up on my knees and leaned forward, his body much larger than mine, and I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. And I told him that if he ever needed a mother, that I would be his. And he laughed, but not a mean laugh, and said thank you, but that he didn't need another mother, and that I was too young to be his mother anyway, but that he would look to me for comfort and friendship anytime. And I believed him, for it was true. Because in that moment it was the start of our friendship. And in that moment, it was when I met you." She said smiling. "He took my hand within his and we walked, he wanted you to meet me, so we searched for you until we found you eating your own lunch. And with his brave Anakin façade, he held my hand and walked right up to you and said. 'Master Kenobi, this is my new best friend. She would like to be my mother, but I had to explain to her that she could not be. You know younger kids. But in the future, if I cannot marry my own space angel, I will marry her. I just thought that you would like to know.'"  
  
"And then you pushed him." Obi-Wan said smiling as he remembered. "You pushed him down hard on the ground and complained that that was not part of the deal, that you would never marry him. And then you turned to me and looked at me with those huge blue eyes."  
  
"And that was the first time I looked at you." She continued. "And in that moment I was the most jealous person in the galaxy. I had never seen you, but we had all heard of you, you had just killed a Sith. I looked at you with your messy hair that you were attempting to grow out and your awkwardness of being a Master and I was taken. I thought you were the most brave and heroic and handsome man I had ever seen and I wanted to have you as a Master, even then. So, I introduced myself to you, and then told you that your Padawan was out of his mind to think that I would ever marry him. And you chuckled as you stood up, towering over me, to help Anakin off the floor. He was embarrassed, but not mad at me. And you told him that you two would have to have a talk about love. And he said that he didn't love me, he just wanted me for always. And you smiled. And I will never forget your smile that day, as you excused yourself and Ani, walking away leaving me there, my life forever changed."  
  
"I can't believe you remember all of that, in great detail too." He said  
  
"It was the day my life changed." She said smiling as she took her hand and raised it to his cheek, his face leaning against her palm. "And for the better too.  
  
"And mine as well. I watched you grow from that moment, into the beautiful woman you are today." He said smiling at her as she blushed. "And I couldn't imagine my life without you."  
  
"And neither could I. Anakin is my best friend, and you. You mean the world to me Ben. And that is why I am sorry for what you saw. I would never want to hurt you, ever. I am truly sorry Ben." She said sadly as she ran her hand over his bearded face, feeling as he too lifted his palm to her face, starring deeply within her eyes.  
  
"And I am sorry too." He said stroking her cheek.  
  
"For what? You did nothing wrong?" She said with a small smile as his cool fingertips traced her face.  
  
"No, not yet." He said slyly. And just as Chloe was about to ask once more what he meant, she felt his lips firmly against her own, kissing her with a passion she had never known. As she got over the shock, she smiled against his kiss, his beard tickling her face, as she gave back what Obi-Wan was giving to her. Leaning into the kiss she parted her mouth slowly, allowing Obi-Wan to enter her mouth as they both moaned at first contact, their feelings stirred beyond anything they had ever felt. She moved her hand to the back of his neck to play with the hair that lay there, as she felt his own hand dive deeply into her curls, using them to pull her closer until there bodies lay flush against one another, until the only thing that separated them was the Force that guided us all. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
As they slowly pulled away from the mind-numbing kiss, Chloe could feel one of the most genuine smiles she had ever had slowly spread across her face. And in the darkened light of the room, she could see a similar smile on Obi-Wan's face as well.  
  
"Well, that was a new experience for me." Obi-Wan said, finally able to form words.  
  
"For me as well Ben." She said as he reached out and took both of her hands within his own, entwining their fingers.  
  
"Well I should hope that you haven't been kissing me without me knowing it." He joked as Chloe quickly pulled her right hand away and smacked him light heartedly. "What I mean is, I certainly wouldn't want to have missed it, and had it occurred I am beyond certain that I would not have forgotten it. Because that was incredible. Well, as far as first kisses go."  
  
"And you are an expert on such?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, being that that was mine, our first kiss, I was thinking perhaps we could have another to see how we fared, that is."  
  
"Well, okay. But only for the sake of science." She said smiling as she leaned in once more, his lips firmly placed upon her own as their mouths moved in perfect harmony. The kiss, while not as fevered as their first, was still just as passionate, if not more so since they now knew that their feelings were reciprocated. As they slowly pulled away once more, Obi-Wan quickly wrapped his arms around Chloe, pulling her into his lap, despite her silent protests. Taking his hands, he ran them down the lengths of her bare arms, causing her to shiver in delight, as they once more entwined with her own, laying carelessly in her lap. As they silently sat together, enjoying the silence, their hands played with one another, and Obi-Wan's face lay pressed against the back of her head, taking in the lavender scent of her hair.  
  
"I love it when you wear your hair down." He mumbled against her soft tresses.  
  
"Well it's not often that I can. It's a hassle when you're dueling." She said as he removed his left hand from hers so that he could play with the ends of her hair, wrapping the dark curls around his finger, then releasing them. "It's normally only when I sleep that I dare wear it down."  
  
"Then this is my favourite." He said pulling his face away from her hair and placing it on her shoulder so that their cheeks barely touched, only when they shifted did the short hairs of his beard tickle her face. "Of all my Chloe's this is my favourite. No tough Jedi façade, no lightsaber to hide behind, or quick wit. Just the bare essentials." He said running his hands up her arms and then back down into her hair, to play once more.  
  
"Then this is my favourite Ben. The bold, determined man, confident about himself and what he wants. Not the shy, quiet and subdued Jedi Master. Not that I don't like that Ben, it's just, this one is my favourite." She said sighing, enjoying the content feeling washing over her. Trying to keep out the real world. "But what happens when we walk out that door? Do we go back to who we were? Forget this ever happened?"  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan protested quickly. "We don't forget this. I don't think I could even if I tried." He said smiling.  
  
"So, what do we do then? Keep this a secret?" She asked as she pulled away from him, standing up to face him in the dim light.  
  
"It's the only option we have." He whispered. "If the council were to find out.we made a choice Chloe. Twice." He smiled. "It's been a long time coming. At least for me. And I don't regret it. And I am not backing down." He said pulling her closer so that she stood between his legs. "We'll just keep this to ourselves until there is no need to. The Council is busy with the war, not that that is a good thing, but I am more than certain we will fly under their radar. We are not a major concern. Well, to anyone but us anyway." He said chuckling, but paused when he saw Chloe frown, realizing what had caused this course of events to occur. "Master Black."  
  
"Right. It shouldn't be his concern, but he's making it. Instead of worrying about my lightsaber skills, he's worried about my friends. So, we'll have to be extra careful around him for now."  
  
"So, I take it that the threat you made to him before you stormed out, was empty?"  
  
"Well, I had to scare him, didn't I?"  
  
"And it worked. So what now?"  
  
"Now? I'm going to have to speak with him, won't I? And I am hoping that my false threat will have shaken him enough to look the other way."  
  
"Well, I hope so as well." Obi-Wan said slowly standing up until their bodies were barely touching. "Or else I wouldn't be able to do this." He paused leaning in to kiss her once more, using his tongue to spread her full lips. With fevered enthusiasm their kisses became more intense, Obi-Wan's hands reaching up to cup her full breasts through the flimsy material of her gown as Chloe's own hands reached beneath his Jedi cloak. As he felt Chloe's hands upon him, he moaned softly in his throat, but then jerked away quickly as he felt his arousal becoming powerfully evident. "Perhaps you should go talk to Master Black now." He said breathlessly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chloe asked with both confusion and concern, unsure as to why he had pulled away.  
  
"Most definitely." He said taking another step away.  
  
"Okay, then I will go now." She said walking to the door, her shoulders slumped forward.  
  
"Wait." He called out walking towards her. He took off his Jedi robe and placed it upon her shoulders as she situated herself within the larger garment. "I think you might draw a little too much attention in your current attire. Besides, I don't want anyone else to see you like this." He said placing a reassuring kiss upon her forehead, as Chloe once more leaned into him, causing a guttural groan to rise deep from his throat as she embraced him harder. Once more he quickly stepped back. She looked at him, smiling lightly as she opened the door, the soft light filtering in behind her as she stood in the doorway, giving her an angelic appearance.  
  
"So, are you coming too?" She asked softly.  
  
"Um, no. Not yet. I am going to stay here for awhile, for some, private meditation." He said as she nodded. "But I will see you later Chloe. You can guarantee it." She nodded once more, waving as she stepped out of the doorway. As the door closed behind her, Obi-Wan still breathless from their encounter, sat down with a groan, attempting to focus his energies on the task at hand, all the while as images of Chloe ran through his mind. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"So," Chloe, dressed freshly in her own clothing, said as she burst through the doors of the Jedi's chambers, not even bothering to knock. "I was wondering if you heard the story about this one Padawan learner. Apparently she has a penchant for doing things that she shouldn't and getting into heaps of trouble. Along with that she is known for being so hotheaded that even Wookies quake in her presence. And not to mention her extreme problem with authority. So, have you ever heard that story? In fact I think it is in the Jedi archives and required reading for all Jedi."  
  
"Is this your sorry excuse for an apology?" Jedi Master Brady Black asked from the seat at his desk, his back to both the door and his Padawan.  
  
"Well, I don't think it's so sorry. In fact it took me a good, say five minutes, to come up with it. So, I would use pathetic as the correct adjective." Chloe said smiling lighting, hoping his tone was as teasing as hers.  
  
"Well, in that case. You are forgiven." He said returning once more to the paper before him, placing the quill of his pen down upon it, but the words did not come. "Is that all?" He asked lifting his head, but never turning it.  
  
"Well, since you asked." Chloe said flopping down onto his bed, the cushion sinking silently with her weight, but not silent enough for Brady to imagine what could occur between the two of them on that bed. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he knew that if he turned around at that moment, seeing her on his bed, he wouldn't be able to control himself. "I was wondering perhaps if you had a sorry apology buried somewhere deep inside you."  
  
"I apologized to Padawan Skywalker for attacking him." He replied shortly.  
  
"And?" She asked hopefully as she shifted her weight on his bed, turning to face the back of him. It was the first she had seen him without his Jedi robe and through the thin material of his tan Jedi garb, she could see taught muscles of his back cling to it. Not that she was in anyway admiring him.  
  
"And I am sorry for the misunderstanding that occurred. But as your Master I will not apologize for my reaction, being that I am only looking out for your best interest."  
  
"You're forgiven." Chloe said happily, knowing full well that that was the only apology she would be getting from Master Black that day. He had admitted to her once that he was wrong, but he has also said he never would again. And she knew that that was true. "So, I was thinking, maybe later today we could get something to eat. You know, since we will both be hungry at some point." Chloe asked.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" Brady asked, unable to hide the smile beaming across his face, and beyond glad that she could not see it.  
  
"No!" Chloe protested quickly. "And I am not asking you as a Padawan and Master either. I am asking you in the hope that we could be friends."  
  
"I see." He said, his smile fading. "Chloe, trying to prove a point. As always. What do you think, this plan of yours will make me change my mind?"  
  
"No!" She said, but silently cursing to herself that he had caught on so quickly. "I think that for us to have a tolerable working relationship, we need to work on the friendship aspect of it. And I also think that your life is extremely lacking and that perhaps a friendship could fill the void. And I am hoping that I could help."  
  
"Friends." He spat out bitterly. "You want us to be friends and this is in no part do to my feelings on your other relationships with two certain males."  
  
"No, this is me, asking you, to at least try with me. The one thing I have wanted more than anything in this galaxy is to be a Jedi. And I am not giving that up because of our clashing ideals. So, as a Padawan asking her Master, will you at least, please try." She pleaded with him, somehow trying to will him to turn around, so that he might see the anguish he had been causing.  
  
"Fine." He said shortly, unable to bear the quivering sound of her voice, knowing that if he turned around he would be unable to deny her anything. "I will give this a shot then." He said as he heard her jump from the bed and clasp her hands together.  
  
"This is just, great!" She said smiling broadly, trying to keep herself from running up and hugging the Jedi Master, feeling that he would in no way appreciate that. Perhaps things would be looking up, and finally going her way.  
  
"And we don't have to worry about our 'clashing ideals' on your relationships anymore." He said, still seated at his desk.  
  
"And why is that?" Chloe asked wearily, once more sinking down onto his bed.  
  
"Because I have spoken to the Council." Brady said quickly, silently preparing himself for her onslaught.  
  
"You what?" She screeched, unable to believe what he had just said. And after the understanding she thought they had come to.  
  
"I have spoken with the Council and you will not be seeing Master Kenobi or his apprentice."  
  
"You told them." She said flinging her whole body down onto the bed, unable to bear his words. "You told them what you think happened and now they are forbidding me from seeing them! Are they going to kick us out of the order too? Because they can do that to me, but I will never forgive you if you have risked all that Ani and Obi-Wan have worked for." She said pulling herself up violently, her emotions running rampant through her.  
  
"I did not tell them." He said softly, hopping those simple words would calm her.  
  
"You didn't tell them? You didn't tell them what?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"I did not tell them anything about you, Master Kenobi, or Padawan Skywalker. They had requested an audience with me. They wanted to see how our, partnership was progressing. After telling them that you were in private meditation, and that things were looking up for us, which was true, because there was no lower we could get, the have given me our first assignment." He said finally turning around, his breath hitching as he saw the site of her. He large eyes threatening to spill over with tears, her wrinkled cloak swallowing her as she sat cross legged on his bed. And he knew as he looked at her, that that was where she was supposed to be, right there, with him.  
  
"Our first assignment?" She asked as she gazed in his eyes, feeling a heavy weight lift from her shoulders. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"As this Clone War is escalating, and the members of our order diminishing, the Council feels that our presence, well the presence of all Jedi, would best be served in the capacity that it has always been, maintaining peace in the galaxy. But the terms of what that is have expanded. Although the battle began on Geonosis, it is spreading quickly, and the Senate, along with the Council, feel that Naboo will be the next target. Given the animosity between the Trade Federation and Naboo, it is only a question of when. The Council feels that we should go to Naboo, help lead the clones with their battle plans, but mostly to help protect Queen Jamillia and the Senator, your sister." Brady explained.  
  
"My sister." Chloe said registering everything. "But why wouldn't they go to Anakin? He has protected her in the past, it would only make sense to go to him and Master Obi-Wan once more."  
  
"Because this is your trial Chloe. You need to practice removing yourself from your feelings, do you not? What better way then to put you in charge of your family, you sister, on your home world. The perfect way to test you would be to put you in a situation where you would be tempted to stray. To act rashly. I only wish I had thought of this idea myself."  
  
"You have got to hand it to the Council. They can find oh so many ways to torture you. And only you would find joy in my pain." She said somberly.  
  
"I do not find joy in this my young Padawan. This is a great tragedy, but it will serve you well in the end. I wish nothing upon your family, but it is an excellent choice for the Council to have made."  
  
"So, when do we leave?" Chloe asked, resigning herself not to argue with him further.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, at sunrise. As to not let the Federation know of our intentions, we will be traveling as refugees, so dress accordingly please."  
  
"Yes, Master." She said standing up from his bed, so that they stood before one another, their eyes locked.  
  
"Right." He said clearing his throat as he broke away from her gaze. "So, you better go pack, and say all of your farewells, for who knows how long we will be there." He said as she bowed before him, making a mental note that this was the first time she ever had, and leaving him alone in his room, as he sunk down onto his bed, her fragrance still lingering there as he placed his face down into the comforter. Without Obi-Wan and Anakin as distractions anymore, he was without a doubt, in more trouble than he could ever comprehend.  
  
As the door closed behind her, Chloe could hear Master Black flop down onto his bed, but she paid it no mind as she leaned against the door she couldn't help but smile. "I'm going home." She whispered softly to herself, then made her way out of that section of the Jedi Chambers, preparing for the no doubt, long winded good-byes she had to make to several people. She just hopped there was enough time for them all. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Ani Bananie!" Chloe said as she burst into her best friend's room, the evening sun streaming in through the windows to reveal Anakin hard at work at his desk.  
  
"Why did I ever tell her I hated bananas?" He muttered to himself as he spun around, watching his friend sit down on his bed. "Do you even know how to knock?" He asked as she made herself at home.  
  
"Knocking's overrated." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Yes, consideration for others, highly overrated. What if I was busy? Or naked?"  
  
"Like I haven't seen you that way before." Chloe said causing him to blush.  
  
"And if I am not mistaken that is what caused much of your recent problems. Just a few hours ago if I am recalling correctly." He said getting up to sit on the bed as well.  
  
"Oh, that is of the past Ani. Over and done with. So, no need to rehash all of the gory details." She said turning to face him, her legs crossed over one another as she leaned back on her elbows.  
  
"You mean the ones where your psycho Master nearly ripped my head off?" He said bitterly.  
  
"As I said, no need to rehash. It's not that I am defending him, it's just that it is in the past, and I am here to talk about the future." She said anxious to tell him her news.  
  
"And what exactly will you be discussing with me." Anakin said becoming agitated, as Chloe's riddles were always a great annoyance. Yet she could not stay away from them. "Your leaving the Knighthood? Your next argument with your Master? Or the next awkward situation you can place me in?"  
  
"Ani. It's not any of those things." She said goading him.  
  
"Well I am not guessing. You know I hate it when you do this. And you always do this. Just tell me what about the future you want to discuss."  
  
"Fine." She pouted slightly, but still continued. "Well as you can see by my lovely dress." Chloe paused to gesture to her Jedi robes, "That I am indeed still a Padawan learner, which would lead you to realize that once more Brady and I have come to some sort of understanding and that he will remain my Master. And so that that situation is as non volatile as possible I am not planing on any argument with him, nor placing you in any awkward situation."  
  
Groaning, Anakin reached up and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, now that I know what you do not want to talk to me about, what exactly are you here for then?"  
  
"Why, you have a hot date Anakin? I am more than certain my sister would not appreciate that." She giggled lightly as he smacked at her.  
  
"Get on with it Chloe! Sometime today please!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Fine. You are so no fun Ani." She joked causing him to growl at her. "I, Padawan Chloe Amidala Naberrie have been given my first assignment. Well, granted it is with my Master, but still, the Council is trusting me with a great responsibility, and hopefully after this task they will allow me to take the trials!" She said excitedly as Anakin reached out to hug her.  
  
"That's great Chloe!" He said genuinely excited for her. "So, what's the job?" He asked as they both pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"Well, see that is why I have come to tell you personally. So, that you don't hear it from someone else. But I am asking you first not to get mad or overreact. Everything is okay."  
  
"What is it?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"The council wishes for me and Brady to go to Naboo. They feel that with the Clone Wars in full force and Naboo being a threat to the Trade Federation, that they themselves could become a target. There is no proof of this yet though, just the council's feelings. So we are going there as preventatives, cautionaries if you will, to serve in military service, but most importantly to protect the higher governmental structure. The Queen, the Senator..." She said trailing off. "But don't worry. There is no immediate threat, and I will do everything in my power to protect my family and my home." She said assuring him.  
  
"Just because you are smarter than me does not mean you can use large words to make me worry less. Why didn't the council come to me about Padme? I've protected her before, granted they do not know she is my wife, but I would give anything to protect her." He said as the worry that had once consumed him, was soon developing into anguish, he could barely hear Chloe speak as he reached down inside himself to try to control his feelings.  
  
"I asked my Master the same question. Well, without the whole you and Padme being married thing. But he said that the Council feels that this is my trial. Dealing with my feelings as I go to my home, to see my family. Places and people I have not seen for as long as I can remember, but places and people I can see so clearly. Sometimes it is so surreal Ani. It's like I know they are my family, but it does not feel as if they are. Not having them here as I grow up, not seeing or being with them. I do not know them at all, and soon I will be joining them. How will I act? How am I supposed to? When I go to see the woman who is supposed to be my mother or the man who is supposed to be my father, when I do not know them as such. Only in name I do. Hell, Master Mace Windu, or even Chancellor Palpatine is more of a father to me then my own. That is why they have chosen me to do this. To see where my feelings lay between my oaths as a Jedi, or my internal feelings towards my family. But I promise you Ani. I will protect them. I will protect them all."  
  
"I understand." He muttered, her words not truly registering.  
  
"And perhaps you or maybe Obi-Wan can manage to find your way to Naboo while I am there? I have no idea how long we will be there, and you never know, Padme may actually be happy to see you." Chloe said, hoping to get him to smile.  
  
"Right, now would you be asking me to go so that I might see my beloved wife or so that you might see my Master?" He asked, happy for Chloe's change of tone so that he might bring his feelings away from the brink they were closely approaching.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said slyly.  
  
"Well, yes I would. That is why I asked Chloe." He said smiling at her, his feelings calming with the realization that this woman before him, his best friend, would not let him down. She never had, and she never would. She would protect Padme with all that she had. "Did something happen between you two?" He asked as he saw her begin to blush. "Something did. Come on, spill. I tell you everything, it's a best friend law, you have to tell me as well."  
  
"Well, perhaps, maybe Obi-Wan and I may have shared one or two kisses. Maybe." She said shyly as she ducked her head.  
  
"You what?" He yelled, unbelieving of what she had just said. "My master and you? Well, no wonder I haven't seen him all day, you must have gotten him really worked up."  
  
"Ani!" She said smacking him, appalled at what he had said.  
  
"Well, it's about damn time, you two have been skirting around each other for what seems like forever. So, how was it?" He asked, eager to know.  
  
"You are worse than some teenage female Anakin Skywalker! I am not telling you that!"  
  
"That good huh? Well, I don't think that I will be able to look at my Master the same way ever again."  
  
"You cannot tell him that I told you!" She protested. "He would never forgive me, and he would die of embarrassment just as I would."  
  
"You have my word. So, now that you may or may not have a something with Obi-Wan, how does he feel about you leaving?" He asked as he watched her smile fade.  
  
"I actually haven't told him yet. I came to see you first, so."  
  
"So, you better go Chloe, I know your good-byes will take all night." He said smiling as Chloe's face reddened once more.  
  
"Okay." She said standing up and facing him. "I will go see him now, but I will stop back later to see you briefly, well before I go anyway."  
  
"And why is that?" He asked confused.  
  
"Well to get your message to Padme of course. I'm certain you'll take all night to think of something halfway witty or romantic to say." She said walking to the door as Anakin stood up shooing her out along the way.  
  
"Well you need to go now! Go see Obi-Wan and stop back for the holo- chip before you leave. And you better not watch it when you get it!" He yelled as he stepped through the doorway.  
  
"There is no way I would! Wouldn't want to see you doing anything perverted." She said laughing as Anakin slammed the door on her. She could hear him dashing around his room quickly as she walked down the corridor her laughter subsiding as she prepared to find Obi-Wan and what she might tell him. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Still here?" Chloe asked as she walked into the meditation chamber. The same room where earlier she had been with Obi-Wan and her life completely turned upon it's axis.  
  
"You have a problem with knocking don't you?" Obi-Wan said jumping up, flushed with surprise and the sudden rush of desire that coursed through him at the appearance of Chloe.  
  
"So, I've been told." Chloe said walking towards him smiling, her hips swaying a little more than was necessary. "So, have you been here all day?" She asked softly as she walked up to him, her right hand reaching up to touch his cheek. Slowly he lifted his own hand up and grabbed her wrist, turning her hand so that he could kiss the inside of her palm, then slowly letting it drop down the side of his body, until it rested upon his hip, while his own hands, met her hips.  
  
"Well, yes actually." He choked the feeling of her hands upon his hips becoming too much. The desire he thought that he had flushed out, that he had taken a hold of became alarmingly apparent once more with Chloe within his grasp.  
  
"And what have you been doing?" She asked slyly her gaze burning into his own, as she savored the last few moments she would have with him.  
  
"A little of this and a little of that. I just needed some time to myself."  
  
"I see." Chloe said pulling back from him and sitting down on the meditation pad.  
  
"No. Don't think that Chloe!" He said sitting down next to her and taking her hand within his own. "I want you here! I just needed some time to clear my thoughts, and it has been adequate enough. You affect me greatly Chloe and I just need some time between our meetings so that I might function properly." Obi-Wan said causing them both to blush.  
  
"I see." She said once more, but this time smiling as she did "But is this proper behavior for a Jedi, Master Kenobi?"  
  
"Not in the least." He chuckled as he leaned in placing a soft, yet sensual kiss upon her lips, but pulling away before they both got carried away. "I've never know a proper Jedi to do that."  
  
"I have." Chloe mumbled thinking of Anakin.  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan asked, not having heard her.  
  
"Likewise." She said smiling as she covered for her friend, silently cursing her own stupidity.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" He asked as he began to see her smile falter. "Not that I am displeased in any way to see you."  
  
"I need a reason to see you? Why Ben I am offended!" She said still smiling, but the action was fake.  
  
"Now I know you came here for a reason." He said concerned. "You can tell me. You can tell me anything."  
  
"I know I can." She said, feeling tears come to her eyes as she tried to control them. "I just don't want you to be disappointed in me."  
  
"You could never disappoint me Chloe. Tell me what's going on. Is it Brady again, because if he has hurt you in any way, well I don't know what I would do, but I would do something." He said causing her to laugh.  
  
"It's just. This." She paused to point between them, "just started. And I don't think I am ready for it to end."  
  
"Chloe, I don't understand. You're going to have to spell it out for me. I don't want this to end either, but I don't know what you mean. Did the council find out? Are we in any trouble?"  
  
"Okay, maybe I am being a little melodramatic." She said pushing the heels of her palms into her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "No one knows about us. But I don't think this can go on, because I am leaving. I got my first assignment and Brady and I are going to Naboo. We are to protect the Queen as well as my sister and other politicians, as well as help lead the Clone Army. The Council feels that with the past animosity between Naboo and the Trade Federation, it is inevitable that the Separatists and the Droid Armies will strike there. So, to prevent anything we are being commissioned to go there. The reason I am to go with Master Black instead of you and Ani is because this is part of my trial, to see if I can separate myself from my emotions where my family and home are concerned. I don't know how long I will be gone, but hopefully after all of this is over I will be able to take the Trials and become a Jedi Knight."  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Obi-Wan said after letting her words register.  
  
"You sound exactly like Brady, he said the same thing. Do you want me gone?" She asked timidly.  
  
"No!" He protested. "Not at all. I think that this will be good for you. The Council is right. I am glad to see that you have reconciled with Brady. This is exactly what you need. You have to focus on your studies Chloe. But I don't want you gone. I will miss you and worry about you, but in the end you going with Brady is for the best."  
  
"If it leads to me becoming a Jedi."  
  
"Right." He said as the silence slowly began to consume them. Hours ago what had seemed like the most important thing in the world was now taking second to their duties, what they had pledged their lives to. The feelings still lay there, deep within them, and what once had seemed so right now seemed the exact opposite. "This doesn't change how I feel." He said breaking the silence.  
  
"Me either." She reassured him, as they both let out the breaths they were holding.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good." Chloe responded as once more the silence overtook them. "Why is this awkward now?" She asked confused.  
  
"I have no idea." He said chuckling as she soon joined him. "You leaving doesn't mean we don't care. It just means we have to put a hiatus on whatever this is."  
  
"Right. And you could maybe come to Naboo. You never know, we might need you there." She said looking into his eyes, as they both felt their sparks coming back.  
  
"Right. And you might not be there that long. Who knows when this whole thing will blow over. The council could station Anakin and I there as well, if things get bad. Not that I want them to get bad, just."  
  
"Right Ben. See, everything is just like it was, just a vacation between friends. Think of it as an extended meditation."  
  
"Exactly. So, when do you leave?" He asked, reality still looming over them.  
  
"Dawn. I still have to pack and perhaps get some rest before the long trip there. And traveling with Jedi Master Brady Black can be nothing but exhausting." She said laughing.  
  
"Well then perhaps you should be leaving soon. Not that I want you to. But you have much to do and it would be best."  
  
"Right." Chloe said standing up as she felt him stand as well, turning to each other she lifted her arms up around his neck and embraced him long and hard, willing her ever-present tears to stay back. As they pulled away Obi-Wan looked deep within her eyes as she did the same. Slowly he leaned his head down, prepared to capture her lips within his own, but Chloe quickly reached up and placed her palm upon his mouth. "Not now. Kiss me the next time we are together. For it won't be long now." She said smiling at him as he nodded. Stepping back she took one last look into his eyes and saw a single tear caress his cheek. Walking to the door she continued on, never looking back as she heard him whisper his goodbye.  
  
"Come what may."  
  
As Obi-Wan's words reached her ears, Chloe didn't know if she would be able to control her feelings much longer. She leaned against the closed door behind her and placed her hands over her face. Time moved to it's own accord, Chloe on the one side of the door, Ben on the other, but not just a single door separating them. With her face still buried within her hands, she jerked them quickly away as she heard someone approach.  
  
"Chloe Amidala. Just who I was looking for." Bright blue eyes stared at her as Chloe looked on in shock.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine." Chloe stuttered trying to straighten herself out.  
  
"I was hoping I could speak with you." He said as Chloe nodded following the blue clad Supreme Chancellor, unsure of what the head of the Galactic Senate would want with her. 


	15. Chapter 14

"Chloe Amidala, it has been far too long since our last visit together." The Supreme Chancellor said as he lead Chloe into his large office, the setting suns shining softly through the wall of windows that lay behind his massive desk, the busy sights of Coruscant flying past at an alarming pace. As the Chancellor sat behind his desk, he motioned for Chloe to sit down in one of the plush chairs across from him. Nervously tucking an invisible strand of hair behind her ear, Chloe did as instructed, nervously twisting her hands together all the while. "I've been meaning to talk to you for quite some time, but it seems that we have both been busy with our own, obligations." He said watching the nervous young girl.  
  
"Yes sir, we have." Chloe said, unsure how to answer.  
  
"Well I am glad to have some time alone with you before you rush off on another mission." He said smiling.  
  
"And you have been quite busy yourself with your new emergency powers as well as the Separatists and this whole Clone War."  
  
"But never too busy for you my dear girl." He said as his blue eyes danced with delight. "The whole Republic could be taken over and I would still have time for you."  
  
"Well, thank you I suppose." She said once more reaching up to fix her hair.  
  
"How is our young friend Anakin Skywalker?" He asked hoping that talk of her friend would put her at ease.  
  
"He is doing very well. But I will miss him while am away on my mission."  
  
"Yes, you will be heading to Naboo. Our home." Palpatine said slyly. "I have not been there since the war between the Naboo and the Trade Federation, but I do miss it. As I am sure you do as well. Your home. Your family."  
  
"I do miss Naboo. And my family. But if I may confide in you..."  
  
"Please do." He said interrupting. "You have in the past, and while it has been some time since our last talk together, I hope that you could still trust me with anything."  
  
"Thank you Chancellor. I do trust you. You are like a father to me. And that would be the problem. I have not seen my family my whole life and do not have any real memories. That does not lessen the pain I have from our separation, but going to Naboo, I wonder how I will react, or how am I supposed to react? You, Anakin, the Jedi are more my family than those who gave birth to me."  
  
"You are closer to your birth family then you will ever know Chloe." The Chancellor said ominously. "They are in you. Who you are. Yes, the interactions with the people around you affect who you are, and those you think of as your family do as well. But it is your blood that makes you, you Chloe. You cannot change blood, it's in you shaping you into the beautiful young woman before me. Do not worry about how to act with the Naberries. In your heart you will know what to do. Your heart cannot deny your family. You are drawn to them whether you realize it or not. I have watched you since birth Chloe, I know who you are. And soon so will you. Do not fear, embrace what you feel, and then you will know."  
  
"I think that I understand what you mean Chancellor. In my heart I will know what to do. So, I will not worry. I will let things come as they may. Thank you for helping me, I have been more conflicted then you could ever imagine." Chloe said sincerely.  
  
"Now that that is settled, I sense that something else is bothering you. Could it have anything to do with your new Jedi Master? I have heard some inklings of a volatile relationship between a certain Master and student." He said causing Chloe to blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, my Master and I really do not get along that well, but I think that with him I will also have to take things as they come. We have come to an understanding of sorts and hopefully can continue to maintain a amicable working relationship." She said still blushing in embarrassment, ashamed that the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate had heard of her problems.  
  
"Then I hope everything works out for the best with you two." Palpatine said, his voice filled with sincerity.  
  
"As do I."  
  
"But I think that that is not all that is bothering you young Chloe." He said, pressuring her for more information.  
  
"All the other matters in my life I have dealt with Chancellor, but I thank you for your concern." She said, unwilling to share any details of her and Obi-Wan's relationship.  
  
"If you are certain then." He said trailing off.  
  
"I am." Chloe said firmly.  
  
"Well then if there is nothing else that I can help you with, I will let you go on with your business. I am certain that you still have much to do before you leave for Naboo in the morning. As I am certain that there might be something laying about for a Supreme Chancellor to do." He joked causing them both to laugh softly.  
  
"Yes, I am certain we both have much to do." Chloe said standing up from her chair, as Palpatine did the same. "But before I go. Could I ask you one small favor?" She said causing the Chancellor to raise an eyebrow. "Do you think that perhaps you could look out for Anakin Skywalker? With the war going on, and his new life changes..." She paused hopping he would think she was referring to his new arm. "Well, he's my best friend and I worry about him." Chloe said letting her concern shine through.  
  
"As I have looked out for you I will continue so for him." He paused nodding his head in a promise. "Like he were my own child."  
  
"Thank you Chancellor. And I hope to see you soon. Hopefully this Clone War will burn out as quickly as it started."  
  
"That is my hope as well." He said as they made their way to the office doors. "Good luck in Naboo Chloe, I hope that you find all that you deserve."  
  
"Thank you Chancellor." She said bowing before him then leaving quickly before he could utter another word.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"So, do you have everything you need packed?" Brady asked as he and Chloe walked side by side down the loading deck making their way to the refugee ship headed to Naboo, each dressed in indistinguishable brown refugee robes, Chloe's a slight more feminine than Brady's, and a suitcase in each of their hands.  
  
"Oh man!" Chloe said dropping her suitcase abruptly causing Brady to stop as well. "I forgot my lightsaber!" She said bringing a shaky hand to her open mouth as Brady stared on in shock.  
  
"What?" He asked in an angered whisper.  
  
"Just kidding." She said picking up her suitcase once more and walking past him. In long strides Brady caught up with her quickly latching onto her arm and turning her around to face his blazing eyes.  
  
"Why are you pulling this? I thought we were past that?" He hissed.  
  
"I am past it, but you cannot seem to stop treating me like a child. Yes, I have packed everything I will need, you do not have to ask me like you would a small child Master Black. I am an adult, by any who would consider, and I do not need you to help me take care of myself." She hissed back at her Master, wrenching her arm away as soon as she was finished speaking.  
  
"Fine!" He grunted, continuing his initial pace to the large ship. "Now hurry along." He called behind him. "We can't miss our ship."  
  
With an exasperated sigh Chloe picked up her suitcase and caught up with her Master, where he waited on line behind a numerous number of refugees. Shrugging her shoulders she placed her suitcase down and sat on it, knowing the wait would be a long one. Reaching into the pocket of her robe, she clutched the small holo-disc that lay there, flashing back to her early morning farewell with Anakin, and his promise to look out for Obi-Wan. Obi- Wan.the only man she ever dared to think of in a more than platonic way. The one who had turned her world upside down, and the one she was leaving behind to do her duty. As he followed his own. Sighing once more, Chloe thought back to their last embrace, the feel of him in her arms, his lean torso pressed against her soft one. The desire that she knew coursed through both of their bodies. Knowing that it would be a great deal of time before that might ever happen again. As she sat there thinking of Obi- Wan, Chloe barely noticed the crowd around her dwindle and board the ship, until a swift kick to her suitcase lifted her from her dream world.  
  
"Come on Chloe. We're boarding." He said as he kicked her suitcase once more, shaking her, but not causing her to fall, looking up at him, her eyes burning with rage, she uttered not a single word, but stood quickly grabbing her suitcase and turning to face the door to the refugee ship. Looking her over one last time, Brady shook his head in disgust, she was the most beautiful and infuriating person he had ever met, and not knowing how to deal with her made him angrier than he had ever been. Shaking his head once more. He walked onto the ship, knowing she would soon follow.  
  
Looking around the loading dock Chloe took a deep breath, wondering when she would see the bustling city planet again. Scanning the area she took every little detail in, capturing it to her memory. Glancing over near one of the buildings she caught sight of a hooded figure, leaning up against the doorway, and without a second thought she knew. "Ben." She whispered sadly. As if he had heard her whisper, Obi-Wan lifted the hood off his cloak revealing his face. From their distance apart, she couldn't see the tear stains that lay against his cheek, nor he hers, but they each raised a hand, palm facing the other in goodbye, as Chloe slowly turned on her heels and walked onto the ship, the engines starting the moment the doors closed behind her. Searching the crowded mass before her, Chloe quickly found Brady among the refugees. Wiping her face she walked over to him determined. "Naboo, here I come." 


	16. Chapter 15

[b] Chapter 15[/b]  
  
"You know, you really didn't have to get me anything." Chloe said picking at her plate of food in disgust as she watched Brady shovel the unidentifiable mush into his mouth at an alarming rate. Fascinated by the way his strong jaw moved with each bite of the foul smelling meal, Chloe continued to watch him while awaiting any response other then his noisy chewing.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Let you starve?" He asked between bites, never looking up from his plate and fork.  
  
"Well with the way we treat each other I wouldn't be surprised." She mumbled crinkling her nose up in disgust as she attempted to put a forkful of food into her mouth, then dropping it gently back onto the plate.  
  
"Yes, now you see my plan. Gain the Council and the girl's trust then, obtain an important assignment, then en route, starve the girl to death." He said sarcastically as he scraped the last bit of food from the plate, his fork screeching loudly throughout the crowded mess hall.  
  
"Sounds like an excellent plan to me, only wish that I had thought of it first." She mumbled, pushing her plate away for effect.  
  
"Wouldn't have worked." Brady said with a satisfying smirk as he leaned back in his chair. "I'll eat anything that you put in front of me."  
  
"So I see." She said glancing at his plate, which now lay before him, wiped clean.  
  
"Now are you gonna eat or am I going to have to feed you myself?" He said leaning across the table and grabbing a forkful of food off of her plate.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. You will have to feed me yourself. You see, I can handle a lightsaber with the best of them, handle just about any starship you seat me in front of, and Jedi mind trick myself up one side of the galaxy and down the other. But alas," She paused dramatically to raise the back of her right hand to her forehead, "I cannot feed myself. I am grateful that you have come into my life Brady Black, now I will never fret again!"  
  
"Jeez woman! Are you gonna eat it or not?" He said trying to keep his voice low amongst the refugees aboard the ship, but with his dealings with Chloe, it was never an easy feat.  
  
"I am not eating that disgusting thing." She said waving her hand at the meal.  
  
"Don't be such a princess!" He said pulling the plate towards him, devouring it within moments.  
  
"You know, watching you eat is like watching a space wreck." She said cringing as she watched him finish off her plate. "Too disturbing to tear your eyes away from."  
  
"No princess, the only reason you can't tear your eyes away is because you find me far too sexy." He said leaning back in his chair once more, his eyes leering at her more than he intended. His cockiness oozing off him in waves, he began to wonder where this surge of confidence came from.  
  
"You're impossible." Chloe said glaring at him as she too leaned back, arms folded across her chest. "And just because my sister was once a queen, doesn't mean that I am a princess."  
  
"Now I didn't mean you were a literal princess, you're no where near classy enough." He said as she gaped at him.  
  
"And you sir are one too talk. You wouldn't know class if it smacked you in the face!" She replied in shock. "And at the moment I don't think that I have the energy to smack you."  
  
"Well aren't we glad for some things!" He said, waiting for her next biting remark, but none came, as she had now resigned herself to ignore him, praying that the par-secs between Coruscant and Naboo would pass quickly. Sighing Brady looked around the busy mess hall of the space ship, watching the refugees around him, the small family units, the couples of young lovers, all hoping to find a better life on Naboo. He watched as the all engaged in their own quiet conversations, eating their meals in peace together, the children chattering on with their parents, and he couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart watching these families. Wishing that perhaps it could be he and Chloe. Sighing once more he reached into the pocket of his tattered robe, the normal garb for a refugee, pulling out a package wrapped in a napkin, he slid it across the table to Chloe. Knocking the table once to gain her attention, he silently pointed down to the table, as she eyed the package wearily. Nodding at her, she slowly reached her hands out and opened the package. As the paper soon gave way to a large piece of cake, a wide smile spread across Chloe's face. Before she could open her mouth to respond, Brady placed his hand up. "I brought it from home, figured I might be hungry along the way. But seeing as how I was a pig and ate your dinner, I figure might as well give it to you." He said nonchalantly as he watched her thankful eyes glisten over. Blushing he ducked his head quickly. "I mean besides, I'm full now. And you look like you haven't eaten in weeks, could use to gain a few pounds. What good is my Padawan if she's too weak to even lift her lightsaber. So don't get all mushy, because in the long run it's a favor to me." He rambled on quickly. Without a word he could feel the air around him shift as Chloe leaned across the table, taking his hand within her own. Ignoring his initial shock, and the ways of pleasure and lust that soon followed, he raised his face to meet hers.  
  
"Thank you." She said simply, then removed her hand just as quickly as she had placed it there, both of their souls silently protesting at the loss of contact. At the loss of her warmth, Brady swiftly shoved his hands into his pockets, as Chloe's hands busied themselves with picking apart the gift, shoving small bites into her mouth every few moments. Watching intently, Brady tried to stifle back a groan as each plump morsel of food, as well as her fingertips, grazed across her plump lips. As she quickly polished off the treat, her fingertips searching the napkin for lost crumbs, the two settled back into silence, but this time a companionable one. Easing himself up onto his elbows, Brady leaned across the table to swipe away an imaginary crumb from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"You had a little something there." He said trying to justify his actions to both of them, telling himself that 'just to feel her lips' was not an acceptable one.  
  
"Thank you." She said once more, as Brady had now decided that those were his two favourite words in any language. He was even more certain of his decision when he was rewarded with the sight of the tip of Chloe's soft pink tongue, darting out and touching her lips, to make sure that there were indeed no more crumbs lying there.  
  
"No problem." He grunted nonchalantly as he attempted once more to keep his hormones in check. "See, what would you do without me?  
  
"Yes, Jedi Master Brady Black, my very own personal napkin." She said blushing softly.  
  
"A job I take great honor in having. I suppose that I will now have to add it to my resume."  
  
"Planning on another job besides Jedi Master?" She asked jokingly.  
  
[i] Your love slave?[/i] He thought quickly, but then berated himself for such thoughts. "Well there is nothing on the horizon yet, but you never know where life will take you. I mean look at us, here, together. Would you have thought that a few weeks ago?"  
  
"I didn't know you a few weeks ago." She said softly, wondering how she could have ever lived her life without having him in it. Besides the higher stress levels she now maintained do to his aggravating nature, she knew her life was indeed better knowing him, although she would never admit it.  
  
"Oh and how much better life was?" He joked bitterly, but his eyes still maintained some sort of resemblance of hope.  
  
"No, not better. Different." She said smiling at him. Indeed, how different life was a few weeks ago. Her silent crush on Jedi Master Obi- Wan Kenobi, just that, now out in the open, a fulfilled fantasy, and perhaps now all but a memory. Her best friend and long absent sister, married in secret. A war tearing apart the galaxy. Her beloved master, dead at the hands of monsters, and her new and conflicting feelings for her new master. The man she at first loathed, but was now beginning to see in a different light. "So," Chloe said quickly changing subjects. "You'll have to tell me where you got the cake from so that I can pick it up when we get home."  
  
"Well I guess then the place would be my room." He said smiling broadly at her, glad that she enjoyed the treat. "You see Chloe, I made it."  
  
"No way!" She said in disbelief. "You couldn't have!"  
  
"Indeed you have much to learn my young Padawan. Not only am I a Jedi Master, but a culinary one as well." He said, his smile beaming larger.  
  
"Well there is much about you I do not know Master Black. Hopefully this mission will rectify that." She said slyly as she watched his cocky expression morph into one like that of a bantha caught in speeder lights. "And perhaps you could even cook me breakfast one morning."  
  
[i] Only after I had spent the previous night ravaging you into unconsciousness.[/i] He thought shaking his head, trying to get out the images he created, her breathless and panting on his bead, her body sleek with their combined moistures, her long hair spread out in the tangled mass of bed cloths, as he stood above her bare, preparing to take her further into ecstasy, with the meal he would soon prepare. "We'll see." He choked out, his face flushed, as she stared at him, unaware of his true thoughts, her innocent brow crinkled in confusion.  
  
"Okay." She said oddly, trying to find the words to see what was the matter. But before she could open her mouth once more, she was interrupted by the intercom.  
  
[b] "We'll soon be landing in Theed, capital of Naboo, please prepare for the landing."[/b]  
  
As the crackling of the overhead announcement subsided, the excitement within the confines of the mess hall began to build. Looking around them, Chloe and Brady couldn't help but smile at the refugees, despite the war raging throughout the star systems, they still had hope for a better life. And if Chloe and Brady could do anything about it, as Jedi, as people, these refugees would have nothing but peace and happiness with them on Naboo. Turning back to each other, the two could not help but smile as the space shuttle prepared to dock, their current mindsets would have to wait as behind the doors lay their mission. One that they would face and hopefully accomplish, together. 


	17. Chapter 16

[b]Chapter 16[/b]  
  
"Would you stop wringing your hands together? I am not going to continue to carry your bags if all you will do is wring your hands together." Jedi Master Brady Black complained as he and his Padawan made their way up the front steps of the royal palace of Naboo.  
  
"I cannot help it. I am beyond nervous!" Chloe exclaimed as she continued to work her hands, the flesh turning white by the amount of pressure she placed upon them. "I haven't seen my sister, since well ever. I mean other than the Geonosis incident where I didn't even get to speak with her, I never really have in person. And now." She said trailing off as she noticed that they were at the palace doors.  
  
"Well are we going in or what?" Brady said placing down the luggage and turning towards her. Her chin raised she glanced upwards towards the sky, her regal brow wrinkled in nervousness. The light played off of her toned skin as a fresh breeze caused a soft tendril of her hair to become loosened from its bun, and cascade down her back. The crisp blue sky lay behind her, the perfect backdrop for a woman of sheer perfection. From the moment he had stepped off the aircraft, he knew that Naboo had to be the most beautiful place in the galaxy. And why was he surprised since the most beautiful woman had come from there. If only he could reach out and grab her there in the sunlight, play out his fantasies.  
  
"Brady?" Chloe yelled once more as her master continued to stare at her. "Brady?!" She yelled again, finally freeing him from the hypnotic trance he had been in.  
  
"What?" He said trying to maintain his cool.  
  
"I said I think that I am ready to go!" She said smiling at him.  
  
"Well, good." He said clearing his throat as he reached down to pick up their baggage. "Because I didn't want to have to carry you."  
  
"Right." Chloe scoffed shaking her head as she finally walked through the doors, barely waiting for Brady to catch up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Senator Amidala sends her apologies that she could not make this meeting, but she said that she would come to see you both at her earliest convenience." Queen Jamilla said to the two Jedi from her place on the thrown, her deep scarlet gown a deep contrast from the traditional white makeup that decorated her face.  
  
"We look forward to meeting with her." Brady said looking over at Chloe who could only nod. It was not a Padawan's place to speak with dignitaries of any kind, unless they were spoken to. And to Brady's surprise it was actually one of the Jedi rules Chloe followed. "But thank you for having an audience with us. What can you tell us about the current situation.  
  
"Well," Captain Typho, a strong black military leader who wore his battle scars proudly as an eye-patch lay over one of his eyes. "From the looks of things right now, the Trade Federation, nor any members of the Separatists are looking to invade Naboo, but as we well know, looks can be deceiving. We have upwards of 100,000 clones at our disposal, waiting for our orders. But let us hope it does not come to that. Your main goal at the moment is to lay in wait. We do not want to alert anyone of your presence, for that fact alone might cause something to occur. But should something occur, we want you here at our disposal. The people are not restless, but with the hundreds of refugees coming in every few days, well, things are changing rather quickly here. But for now we would like for you two to be hidden away. We will be in close contact should we require your assistance. The Senator is on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan as we speak, but will returning within the next two days. Once she returns we will all meet together once more to see what our next move she be."  
  
"I understand." Brady said as clenched his tense jaw. He didn't like just hiding, waiting for something to go wrong, and from the sideways glance he had of Chloe, he could tell that she too had problems with these arrangements, he could only pray she would keep her tongue.  
  
"Very well then Master Black." The Queen spoke as she rose, the other occupants of the room doing the same as she, "I have it on high authority that the Lake Country is very secluded and will do well to hide you until we can make your presence known. Captain Typho will lead you to the dock outside the palace where you may obtain a speeder to a private villa."  
  
"Thank you your highness." As he bowed before the Queen, Chloe following his example, as they turned and followed the Captain out of the royal chambers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So this is your home?" Brady yelled loudly as their boat speeded across one of the many bodies of water that lay on Naboo.  
  
"What are you surprised?" She yelled back, her eyes closed as the feeling of the wind coursed over her body, making it's way into her very soul. The fresh air tingling through her as the warm sun shown down upon them. There was nowhere in the galaxy quite like Naboo, the beauty of it could bring a tear to anyone's eye. The soft rolling grasslands, the crystal clear waters, and it's people unmarked by the anger and cynicism many people held, especially those in Coruscant.  
  
"It's just that it's so beautiful." He said sincerely as he gazed over the land.  
  
"What and you didn't think that I could come from someplace beautiful?" Chloe said, her eyes popping open to glare at him, unaware that she was misinterpreting his remark. "What? You think a person like me was spawned from the swamps of Dagobah?"  
  
"No! That's not what I meant Chloe." But before he could continue she had already closed her eyes once more, dismissing him. "I'm really beginning to hate this girl." He mumbled to himself as he too closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger as the captain of the boat continued his way to the villa they would be sharing in the Lake Country of Naboo. And in what seemed like an instant that his eyes were closed, Brady felt the boat begin to slow, preparing to dock itself. Slowly opening his eyes to adjust to the bright sunshine, Brady nearly gasped at the beauty of the building before him. Nestled in a grove of trees, just beyond a small town, lay a large tan villa, overlooking the vast expanse of water that had long been traveling on. Moss and flowers covered the old stone building, it's orange roof glimmering in the sunlight. Suddenly he felt the boat rock as he watched the captain help Chloe from the boat, then reach in to grab their luggage. Looking up from the boat, Brady shaded his eyes as the setting sun obscured his view. Chloe, dressed in the flowing traveling robes, shimmered herself, the sun giving her an almost angelic appearance. As she stared across the water he could see a small smile play upon her lips, her eyes tearing up in wistful remembrance. She was home. And looking at her from his place in the boat, Brady knew that he was home too, for she was his. Shaking her head, she reached up and quickly brushed her eyes, then turned to him once more.  
  
"Well, are we going in or what?" She smiled as she asked the same words that only hours before he had uttered to her. Standing up, he exited the boat quickly, nodding at her as he picked up the bags. "Well good. Because I didn't want to have to carry you." She laughed as she raced up the old stone staircase leading to the villa, leaving Brady in her wake. Groaning, Brady slowly followed her. Perhaps he spoke to soon about this being home. How was he every going to survive being alone, in seclusion with Chloe Amidala? 


	18. Chapter 17

[b]Chapter17[/b]  
  
"Would you stop pacing?" Brady asked his apprentice as he sat in one of the large armchairs of their villa's living room, an open book spread across his lap.  
  
"You stop pacing." She said as she once more walked past the large glass doors that overlooked the lake that lay outside their temporary home.  
  
"I'm sitting." He said as he continued to watcher her pace, becoming dizzy from her movement and the movement of the water behind her. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down onto his lap, staring at the cover of his book. He would never be able to read in peace.  
  
"Glad to know you listened to me." She said continuing her trek, never glancing in his direction.  
  
"Chloe, come here please." He said marking the page of his book and closing it, placing it on the table next to the chair.  
  
"What?" She stopped, finally looking in his direction. She could see the irritation that lay on his face as he folded his hands within his Jedi robe. With his arms crossed underneath and the look upon his face, Chloe knew that it was not the time to argue. Sighing she walked over to wear he sat and flopped down onto the floor in front of him. Crossing her legs beneath her robe she leaned back on her arms to look up at him. "What is it Master?"  
  
"Could you please explain to me why you have been pacing in front of that window for the past hour? Is it just to drive me insane or do you have a valid reason for it?"  
  
"While I do admit that it would be fun to drive you insane Master, if I have this time it was in no way intentional. It's just, well I just can't stand being cooped up in here. Just.waiting." She sighed. "I mean aren't you sick of it? How can you just sit there and read when a war is raging outside these doors? The whole galaxy is in turmoil and we have to wait here for something bad to happen before we can help. My sister has been delayed further and is now en route to Coruscant. We haven't heard from the council, nor from the government here, and I have been stuck in this house with you since our arrival four days ago and I am about to loose my mind!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, so you are trying to drive me insane then. Figured as much." Brady mumbled as he stood up from his chair, careful not to bump into her as he did so. Once standing he reached his hand down to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to him. Once standing her looked over her face, mere inches from his own. Her blazing eyes, her heated skin, her disheveled hair. Slowly he lifted his free hand to cup her cheek, his skin burning from the single touch. He ran his fingers over it briefly as he allowed his hand to trail up the side of her face, stopping by her ear where he placed a single strand of loose hair behind it. He could feel her breath hitch from the single gesture, and he wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her lips. Take the full ripe blossoms within his own. Groaning he pulled his hand away. Now was not the time. Like she said, war was looming and he could not, would not, take advantage of her state. He needed to settle her nerves, not his desires. Once more he looked down into her questioning eyes, and for the briefest of seconds he could have sworn he saw the same desire that his eyes nearly always held in her present, in her own. He couldn't tear himself away but she did it for him, shaking her head and looking down towards the floor. With his other hand still within hers he pulled her towards the large glass doors. "Come with me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, this is your brilliant idea to cure my cabin fever?" Chloe asked as Brady cut the motor of the large boat they had rented. The short boat ride had been silent as the wind whipped past them, the only sound the boats motor against the waves. As she looked around outside of the boat, she noticed that their destination was nowhere. They sat, unmoving, in the middle of the water, no land in site, just the vast blue liquid that surrounded them.  
  
"No, it's to cure mine. I plan on dumping the body here, then heading back to civilization, my brain still intact."  
  
"Oh, now that was [b]my[/b] plan." She joked with him as she finally saw his face crack a smile. "Can I ask you a question? How come you don't have cabin fever? Aren't you as addled as I am?"  
  
"Probably more so Chloe. I honestly didn't think that I would be able to handle living with you in the middle of no where, and I had also assumed that we would not be stuck there alone for as long as we have. But then it hit me one night. I may be uncomfortable and bored being stuck in the middle of nowhere with a person who is not entirely found of me." He said choosing his words carefully. "And I may not like siting back and doing nothing. But what occurred to me was, do I wish that this beautiful land be attacked just so I can be free of my confines? Isn't it better to be stuck and waiting for it means that as of that moment the people here are safe? Your family is safe. We are safe." He said sincerely as he watched the emotions on her face change, from joking indifference to shame to what appeared to be adoration.  
  
"Thank you. I've been so wrapped up in what I was feeling that I didn't see the larger picture. I've been nothing but snippy to you and you have been doing nothing but worrying about my family and me and focusing on that instead of yourself. You are a good man Brady Black and I am sorry for ever thinking otherwise."  
  
"I was just doing what any Jedi would do."  
  
"No you weren't. And you know that. Easing my mind is not something you were obligated to do. It's what your heart told you to do. Thank you for listening to it."  
  
"Like I said, it's nothing." He said blushing from her praise. Who knew that for once saying and doing what his heart said instead of his defensive brain, that things would go his way. "Besides you would do the same thing for me."  
  
"Before now I question if I would. I know that I have said that I wanted to be more than a Padawan to you. That I wanted to be a friend. But I have not shown you as such. I mean, I don't even know where you are from."  
  
"Neither do I." He said shortly, as she gave him a questioning look. "I was taken nearly from birth, much like you, but was never told of my family or my home. I don't know if it was their choice or the council's, but I have never known. Most Jedi never interact with their family but they know where they are from. I don't. I mean you know probably more of your family, even though you have not visited with them, mostly because you have had a sister in the spotlight. You have seen them visibly from a far. You've studied your home and fell in love with it, without even remembering being there. I don't have that."  
  
"Is that why you then have looked down on my relationships. My strong belief in family?" She questioned.  
  
"Perhaps subconsciously. It has most to do with a Jedi's position of duty and honor, our vows. That is why I am against your priorities lying with the people in your life. But maybe also because I have wished, deep down, for family, with every fiber of my being. And it's funny to say, because of our past problems, that you are the closest thing to anyone caring for me that I have ever had."  
  
"But what about your Master?" Chloe asked as she watched his face become hard.  
  
"My Master was cold and unfeeling. He taught me what it meant to be a Jedi, and I did what he said to the letter. He was not the warm caring Master I have heard you speak of. Nor the dutiful father figure I have seen Master Kenobi be to Anakin. And suffice it to say, I have learned all that I am from that man. I have kept myself guarded and alone out in the middle of nowhere on my missions. Having the council give me you goes against all that I have known. You are passionate, caring, loving, and you want to share that with everyone. And I honestly do not know how too handle that. Being around you has had me questioning my entire existence. And I don't like that. I don't know what to do with that. Can you honestly say that you do?"  
  
"Since the moment I met you, I have never know what to do or think or feel next. So, I can not honestly tell you I have no answers for you." She said truthfully. Since he began his heartfelt diatribe, she did not know what to think. He knew more about more than she ever cared for him to, and now she was gaining insight into him. And knew not what to do with it. "But I can tell you that if you want a home, Naboo is an excellent place to have as one. So, take it for yours and I'll tell no one otherwise. Besides you've been here as much as me and I am a native, so as a native I say you can be too."  
  
"Good. Because this place is beautiful and I would have done so without your permission."  
  
"Then I'll give you permission for something else Brady. Since you've taken on my home world, perhaps then you will take something else from me. If you wish, you can consider me family. That way you will never feel alone." Chloe said smiling at him, the light glistening off of the water as well as his golden hair.  
  
"You already are apart of me Chloe. But thank you for saying so."  
  
"So, I think then you need to be cleansed into the family. It's a Naboo thing if you are wondering. And since you're a native now."  
  
"Okay, what do I have to do?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"This." Chloe said placing her hands upon his chest and pushing him square into the water, laughing as she watched the top of his blonde head bob near the surface, finally emerging drenched.  
  
"You think that's funny right?" He asked as he continued to float a few yards away from the boat.  
  
"Extremely." She said still laughing as he began to swim over, finally reaching as he placed a hand upon the edge of the boat. Reaching over she grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him in, his whole body sopping. Smirking he reached down and pulled his cloak off of him, revealing his soaked through pants and shirt, the tan color hiding almost nothing. Trying desperately not to stare, Chloe reached down to remove her own robe and handed it over to him, which he quickly used to attempt to dry off. After he dried his hair and face, Brady draped it across himself, his body shivering as a cool wind surrounded them. "I take it by the look on your face that we should perhaps head back home?"  
  
"Unless you want me to throw you into the water then?" He asked pouting as she quickly leaned over him to start the motor.  
  
"Home it is." She said steering the boat in the direction of their villa, all the while trying to keep from laughing at her drowned Master. And he was right. This was a lot more fun then pacing around a house. If only it could last forever. 


	19. Chapter 18

[b]Chapter 18[/b]  
  
"Dinner is served!" Brady exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen, a steaming plate of food in each hand. Quickly he made his way into the dining room where Chloe sat, and placed one of the plates in front of her, then set one in front of his own chair and settled down.  
  
"Who knew you could be so domestic?" Chloe asked as she placed her napkin in her lap and picked up her fork taking a dainty bite of the food Brady had prepared and placed it into her mouth, chewing the food slowly to savor the flavor.  
  
"Well one of us has to, and since you don't even know what a pot is, I guess it's me then." He said between bites.  
  
"Well I have the looks in this relationship." She paused as he coughed loudly, then took a large gulp of water to clear his throat. Shaking her head Chloe continued, " so I guess you have to contribute something."  
  
"Glad that I can be of service." He said taking another sip of water, trying to ignore her innocent comment from before.  
  
"And speaking of service, do you find it funny that ours has yet to be employed? We have not heard from my sister, Captin Typho, nor the council in three days, does that seem abnormal?"  
  
"You worry to much Chloe. You should take this time to relax, when is the next time you'll be able to have a vacation?"  
  
"Being that this is my first break ever, I couldn't say. Although I do wish the company was better, since only you would force a poor girl to train on her vacation." She said glaring at him.  
  
"You need it." Brady said scrapping his plate clean.  
  
"Really? Well you weren't saying that when I had my lightsaber to your throat." Her glare quickly changed to a confident smirk. "All three times."  
  
"Okay how about I do the dishes." Brady jumped up quickly, removing both of their plates before she could protest. "You don't have to thank me." His voice called as he quickly ran past her into the kitchen, the door swinging behind him.  
  
"Men. Can never admit when they're wrong." Sighing she pushed herself away from the table, throwing her napkin upon it, and headed into the kitchen. Slowly, she crept up behind Brady who was busy at the sink. Leaning up she placed her mouth next to his ear and whispered. "Need some help?"  
  
As soon as her breath and husky voice hit his neck he dropped the soppy dish held in his hand, shattering it on the floor. "Damn it!" He yelled as he watched Chloe jump back, pieces of the plate surrounding her feet.  
  
"Okay mental note, never sneak up on Brady." She joked, trying to crack a smile out of him, but his face was still masked in anger. "It's okay Brady, we'll just charge it to your bill."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me." He said raking a hand through his hair. [i]Yes you do. You're falling for her. Hard. Just the sight of her, the smell has you acting like a clumsy adolescent. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it, and all you want to do is take her in your arms and kiss her until she's the one in pieces.[/i]  
  
"See? All better!" She exclaimed breaking him from his thoughts as he watched the pieces of glass float through the air and land in the waste receptacle.  
  
"You shouldn't be using the Force like that." He said watching her, amazed. "What would Master Yoda say?"  
  
"What Master Yoda doesn't know won't hurt him." She said slyly, watching the last piece of the plate land into the basket.  
  
"You're amazing." He said looking at her in shock.  
  
"Thank you, I try." Chloe said lifting her robe to mock curtsy.  
  
"No I mean it. On one hand you're this all-powerful Jedi, too far advanced for her age and place. And all you want to be is a Master, take the trials and become a knight. But you don't care what the Council thinks or says. You respect the members and the beliefs of the order, yet your life is exactly the opposite of what a Jedi's is. You know your friends, your family. You love with all of your heart. You are this walking contradiction that I cannot grasp Chloe. You show me the scared child inside and then the next minute you have a blade to my throat. I know that all you have ever dreamed of was becoming a Jedi, yet you see training as a chore. Sometimes I wonder if this is what you really want."  
  
"I thought that we have been over this enough Brady." She said as her face flushed with anger.  
  
"Don't be angry. I am not insulting you. I am speaking from inside. Like you have asked me to do many times. I think that you have too much heart, to much soul to be a Jedi. You would never be satisfied."  
  
"Well you should know since you just hopped into uncaring bastard mode. So, is that how I should act then? Like you?" She spat out venomously.  
  
"No, don't you see what I am trying to tell you. You are too good for this life Chloe. There is too much passion inside you to be a Jedi. I know because I feel it. Being around you has filled me with things I have never known." He paused and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her to face him. "I don't even know how to be a Jedi anymore because of all the emotions you have filled me with. I don't even know how you can pretend not to care. To go through the motions of being a Jedi, and hold your fire in. You [b]are[/b] amazing. But I need you to tell me how to do it, because I can't even function Chloe. I can't even breathe. I lay awake at night questioning my very existence while you lay asleep one room over. I wonder if you even know."  
  
"Know what Brady?" She asked looking into his blazing blue eyes.  
  
"That I can't do it anymore. That I cannot be a Jedi. Not if I am around you. So, please, tell me how you do it. How you hide all that you are for some ideal. Because my mind is filled with you and I cannot hold it in. How can you contain your passion while I cannot? You are my passion."  
  
"Master, you should not talk like this." Chloe said formally, feeling awkward.  
  
"I can't stop it. I want to break my vows if it will give me a moment of peace. Because I can't take this anymore. I can't pretend that you are just my Padawan. You had me since the moment you walked into Council Chambers. So, please you have to help me."  
  
"I can't." She whispered ducking her head unable to face his eyes any longer. "I am not what you are saying Master Black. I am not who you think I am, do not hold me up as such. You're probably just confused, being locked up in this villa. I'm not myself either."  
  
"But you are." He said lifting her face back up. "You're not phony. You act as you please, you do what needs to be done. You are caring, and sincere, and honest."  
  
"I am not honest. I may contradict myself. But I do not hold my vows as I should." She paused thinking of her own broken vows, hers and Obi-Wan's. Why was Brady affecting so much. Ben was the only one who had ever done so. Perhaps it was his absence, but she would not allow Master Black's confession touch her as Ben's had. [i]He's not Ben. You don't feel the same. But why do you need to convince yourself then? You just need to continue to dissuade him, he's not himself. And neither are you.[/i] "You do not know me Master Black. You do not know what I have done in my past. I have friends. I love. And you know well that I should not, but with Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker I am in too deep. Do not throw away your future on a whim, on something you think you see that is not there."  
  
"But it is there and that is the problem. I am not deluded Chloe. I see what is right in front of me. And that is why it is killing me. I cannot pretend any longer. Consequences be damned."  
  
"Consequences?" She questioned looking at him, and was taken back as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her near, his face slowly descending down to hers as he tentatively pressed his lips against her own, his warm lips enveloping her soft ones. Slowly he reached a hand up to he hair, pulling the pins free as the dark curls cascaded down her back as he delved a hand into it and up to the back of her head, pressing her mouth to his even deeper. He felt her sigh against his mouth and then lean up and into his embrace, parting her mouth slowly allowing further entrance. Gently he pressed his tongue into the soft warmth of her mouth, pumping his tongue slowly against her own, exploring every crevice of her softness. He began to move faster as she pressed herself against him harder, moving her tongue in perfect harmony, allowing him to claim her further. As the kiss hardened, moving faster, Brady felt her body move against him in the same manner. As he continued the assault on her mouth, he was unable to control his own body, feeling himself grow and ache to be in her core. And just as soon as he felt himself press against her, she did as well and pushed him away, her hand to her mouth as she looked at him appalled, at both him and herself. He watched as tears began to fill her eyes, as her bosom swelled and her swollen lips parted as she tried to gain her breath. Flushed, he watched her look at him as he tried to calm himself back down, certain that that was what had scared her away. Not the fact that it had brought her back to reality and her senses. Suddenly a pounding was at the front door of the villa, allowing the perfect opportunity for Chloe to run, and she did just that, fleeing the kitchen and straight for the door. Without bothering to look to see who it was, she flung it open and stared at the other person behind it in shock.  
  
"Thank goodness you are all right." He said stepping through the doorway and enveloping her in his arm, lifting her and spinning her about.  
  
"Ben." She whispered as he placed her back onto her feet, her face now flushed with shame as she looked into the eyes of the man she had always claimed to love. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Coruscant was attacked. They attacked the Council and the Senate and they took Master Yoda and your sister. Anakin left on his own to find them. Master Windu instructed me to come and see about you and Master Black. Make sure they have not attacked here, and then to employ your efforts in rescuing Master Yoda and Senator Amidala."  
  
"Oh my god." Chloe said in shock bringing her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Thank goodness that you are alright though. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Obi-Wan said wrapping her in his arms, placing feather light kisses all across her face, finally stopping at her lips as he leaned down, placing his own lips to hers but finding them tight and unresponsive. But before he could question her, a voice cleared from across the room. Lifting his eyes Obi-Wan saw a red and fuming Brady across the way. Silently cursing himself for being so affectionate with Chloe out in the open, certain that was why Brady was staring at them with such fury, Obi-Wan chose to ignore it and not comment until time allowed. That had more important things to focus on. "Pack your bags Master Black. We have to leave. While you've been here the whole galaxy has turned upside down. The Separatists made their move on Coruscant and we weren't prepared. They took both Senator Amidala and Master Yoda, and sent half the Jedi into traction. So, it's up to us three to make things right. We're the galaxy's only hope." 


	20. Chapter 19

[b]Chapter 19[/b]  
  
"What?" Chloe asked from her seat in the back of the Jedi Star Cruiser, an irritated Brady glaring at her from across the way.  
  
"Nothing." He said crossing his arms across his chest, thankful for the fact that Obi-Wan had offered to drive so that he would not be able to be alone with Chloe.  
  
"That's not nothing face. So, either stop staring at me or say whatever it is you're thinking. Because I am sick of this silent treatment you've been giving me every since we took off.  
  
"It's just that I get it now. I was right." He hissed still glaring at her  
  
"And what were you right about Master Black."  
  
"That something is going on between you and that.that.you know I'm so mad I can't even think of anything good enough to insult him with. He's supposed to be your elder, a respected Knight, and he takes advantage of you; breaks his oath. What kind of man is that?"  
  
"I could say the same thing for you." She spat out disgusted. "Because you sure took advantage of me in that kitchen."  
  
"That was different." He said his face softening. "You mean something to me. He's just using you."  
  
"Oh and you are so sure of that. What he's told you at one of your sleepovers? My business is none of your business. I think that we've been over it enough for you to realize that, unless I have to beat it into your brain to get you to understand." Chloe said.  
  
"Oh, I love it when you get violent." He said standing up and crossing over to where she sat, glancing up only to make sure that the door between them and the cockpit was still closed. "Does he like it when you show your true colors? Does he know who you really are? Or is he just fascinated that someone almost half his age is interested?"  
  
"Stop." She said inching further away from him as he slid down the seat, trapping her between himself and the wall. "Obi-Wan is a good man. A nice man. I like nice men. While you are nothing more than a scoundrel."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe you need a scoundrel in your life." Brady said placing his hand on her thigh.  
  
"Never." She said watching as he leaned across her, hand still on his thigh, his lips slowly attempting to land upon hers. "No." She said jumping up, watching as his face fell against the wall. "I will not kiss you."  
  
"Too late. Because if I remember correctly you were kissing me in the kitchen." He said sliding down the rest of the way on the seat, lying on his side while his hand supported his head, amused as she paced back and forth.  
  
"You kissed me." Chloe said stopping to stare at him.  
  
"Well you weren't exactly trying to fight me off. That is unless it was your tongue was trying to push me away."  
  
"You're a pig. So, what's with the attitude change? Early this evening your were all 'Your amazing Chloe.'" She said mockingly. "And now you're behaving as some Lathario."  
  
"Let's say; I've gained some perspective."  
  
"Such as?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"You want me just as much as I want you." Brady said his eyes burning into her.  
  
"I don't want you." She scoffed.  
  
"You're just confused. Obi-Wan is just a distraction, something that kept you busy until I get along. Think about it. He's not a long-term thing. You think that he would leave the order for you?"  
  
"That's not what I want. I can still be with him and be a Jedi."  
  
"You're just fooling yourself Chloe. You want the whole galaxy. Obi- Wan is too honorable to give it to you. He's not going to break his vows. Right now it may seem like he would do anything for you, but when it comes down to it; he'll choose the order."  
  
"And so would I." She said trying not to let his words sting her.  
  
"No you wouldn't. You would give everything up for love. And now that I know what I am missing in my life, so would I. Right now if you asked me to, I would throw down my blade and cloak and leave the galaxy to Obi-Wan's more than capable hands."  
  
"Then that shows you how much you think you know. Because I would never leave when the Council needed me. And with Ani and my sister missing, I wouldn't even consider it a thought. And I am appalled that you would even think it."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Brady said standing up, realizing what he had implied.  
  
"No you've made everything abundantly clear. So, you won't be shocked when I walk up there to Obi-Wan. Because I don't want a scoundrel in my life. And if I did, it would never be you."  
  
"This isn't over." He said watching her walk up to the door that had blocked them from Master Kenobi.  
  
"I know. And that's the sad part." She said watching him drop back down sitting, then opened the door and walked into the cockpit, letting the door shut behind her. Bracing herself between the two seats, she watched as Obi-Wan navigated the ship. "I thought you hated flying." She said sliding comfortably into the seat next to him.  
  
"Well it's not as bad when I am the one doing the piloting." He said smiling up at her.  
  
"Well how about you take a break and let me take over." She suggested, her face turning into a scowl as he burst out laughing. "What? I'm a good pilot. I can get us from point A to point B in one piece."  
  
"I'm not denying that." He said still chuckling.  
  
"So, I'm a little unorthodox." She said shrugging.  
  
"I think reckless would be the word I would use."  
  
"I've got some of the hottest maneuvers anyone has ever seen. Remember that one mission coming out of Wild Space onto the Corellian Run? No one else stood a chance."  
  
"Yes and Ani, your Master, and I could not eat lunch for a week." He said cringing at the thought.  
  
"Oh poor baby." Chloe said reaching over to stroke his dirty blonde hair. "Now let me take over."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, it helps take my mind off of things, and I really need to." She pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip.  
  
"Your sister?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Among other things." She said trying not to let her thoughts betray her.  
  
"Okay then. I don't think I can deny you that." He said relinquishing the controls as Chloe took over the ones in front of her, the ship immediately lurching back as the accelerated through space.  
  
"So, where does Master Windu feel Yoda and my sister are. Because I can honestly say I don't feel either of them, or Ani."  
  
"The dark side is becoming stronger. It's hard to read much of anything. I would barely be able to read you and you're right next to me."  
  
"Right." Chloe said slowly, hoping that he would not test to see if that were true.  
  
"He thinks that The Separatists have now opened operations in Bastion in the Tingel Arm."  
  
"That's on the other side of the galaxy." She exclaimed, pressing faster with the new information, causing Obi-Wan to brace himself against his seat. "So, do we have any other information?"  
  
"It seems that Count Dooku wants the Republic army turned over into their control. And is trying to gain leverage by kidnapping one of the council members and one of the most favored senators. And knowing once that Senator Amidala was gone, Ani went off on his own. So, of course we'll have to rescue him to."  
  
"You don't give him enough credit Ben."  
  
"What? He's rash and impulsive and doesn't listen to anything he's told." He rationalized.  
  
"Some would say the same of me." Chloe said staring ahead.  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Why? Because we make out?" She spat out bitterly.  
  
"Chloe." Obi-Wan said taken back.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying." [i]Yes you do. Brady got to you once again, and all of the things he said are beginning to make sense.[/i]  
  
"I understand you're under great stress. But speaking of which, well sort of, did Brady say anything about him walking in on us before, in an embrace ?"  
  
"I can honestly say that he never mentioned anything about you and I kissing." She said shortly, aware of the fact of how worried he was that Brady might know something.  
  
"Good." He said releasing a breath of air.  
  
"Yeah." Chloe whispered under breath, becoming irritated, finally deciding that something needed to change fast. Reaching out for the control panel, Chloe held down the com button. "Better fasten up Master Black, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Glancing over she saw Obi-Wan grip the edges of his seats, and she couldn't help but smirk. He hated the way she flew, but it was one of the few things that made her feel truly alive. With a smile still playing on her lips, she gently flicked on the hyper- drive, and in the blink of an eye, they were just a flash in the sky. 


	21. Chapter 20

[b]Chapter 20[/b]  
  
"Okay, here is the plan." Obi-Wan explained as they stood outside the giant metallic building on Bastion, where it was felt that the friends were held. "Chloe, you're going to be taking the south side of the building, that's where the force feels the strongest and most likely where Master Yoda and the others are being held. You are to get them out and back to the ship. Don't try to play hero, just get them to safety. Master Black and I will take go after Dooku and try to put an end to this."  
  
"Do you think that is wise Master Kenobi?" Brady said with an air of condescension in his voice. "Splitting up? Didn't you learn your lesson on Geonosis? We're better in numbers. Letting Chloe go off alone is putting her at risk."  
  
"All three of us can't go after Dooku or get Master Yoda. We have to split up so that all of us can get out of here alive. I can't take Dooku alone Brady. I need your help."  
  
"You know what guys, it's fine. I can take care of myself if anything should happen. I'll get them out and keep them safe. You two keep safe as well. Okay?" Chloe asked as she began to walk away from them, hoping that her departure would be able to ease the tension so that they might be able to work together.  
  
"You too." Brady whispered as her form disappeared into the fortress. "You know. You shouldn't have let her go off alone." He said once more turning back to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Well it's done. Our priority is getting Master Yoda out." He said as he began to walk off in the opposite direction as Chloe, a reluctant Brady following.  
  
"What, and Chloe is not a priority? Her sister? Your Padawan? You know something? All you are is a Jedi Knight." Brady said stalking further ahead.  
  
"This coming from Master Brady Black? Who is known to be so bitter and angry that no one was ever willing to work with him. The man who the Jedi kept only because of his skills in the Force but since he had no social ones was sent to the far reaches of the galaxy to live out his bitter existence alone." Obi-Wan said trying to maintain his anger.  
  
"Then why would they give me Chloe? They obviously see something that you don't. And being with her has done me a world of good. And now I see how making the order my life did me no good. I never really lived until her. You've had her all this time Obi-Wan, and you have still yet to live."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He said rushing past Brady and standing in his path, causing him to stop. Crossing his arms across his chest, he stared up at Master Black's who seemed to loom menacingly over him.  
  
"You don't think that I honestly didn't see you when you came to the villa. What went on between you and Chloe? And the other times before, like in the meditation room. You've made a conscience decision to break your vows already Master Kenobi? So, why is the council still coming before her?"  
  
"The council and this order is my life. They will always come first." He said watching Brady's eyes darken.  
  
"And she doesn't know that. Then why start something in the first place. If it were me."  
  
"But it's not you Master Black. Try and realize that." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"I've told you before to stay away from Chloe. And for some reason you just can't seem to listen. You are only going to end up hurting her. You are committed to the order alone. You will always put them first. And if you think that you can have both of them you are sorely mistaken."  
  
"Are you threatening me Master Black?"  
  
"No. I'm saving that for Count Dooku, perhaps you should be focusing on that too." He said pushing Obi-Wan inside and making his way into the building, leaving the older Jedi gaping at him from behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"If I were a mego-maniacal maniac where would I keep those I would kidnap?" Chloe asked herself as she continued to search the Sepratists compound. So far she had yet to run into any trouble but it was only a matter of time before her luck runs out. "Come on think. Tune into the Force. Focus your feelings. You can do this." Reaching out with her mind she felt nothing at first. Pushing herself further she felt it. The fear of her sister. The anger of her friend. The worry of the great Jedi Master. "There." She said running full steam down the hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, is there any other parts to this plan? Or do we just keep wandering around until we find something to attack?" Brady hissed as they continued their trek.  
  
"Pretty much." Obi-Wan whispered back.  
  
"Maybe we should try to find Chloe then, help out?" He asked the elder Master.  
  
"Shhh." Obi-Wan said bringing "I hear something." He said glancing down the hall towards a doorway. "In there." He pointed then began to lead Brady to the room. As they approached the doorway each removed their light saber from their belts, holding it in their hands, the blades not ignited. Nodding his head to Brady, the younger Jedi nodded back pushing the panel to open the door, it's hydraulics pushing open as they entered.  
  
"Well, Masters, what took you so long? We assumed you would have been here hours ago." Count Dooku said facing the blonde Jedis, a Federation Droid on either side of him, his silver hair shining against the light of his red saber blade. With the push of a button both of their blades ignited in a second, their blue colors glimmering in contrast to Dooku's, their humming sound filling the room. Looking around cautiously they could see Anakin and Padme bound behind them, while an unconscious Yoda lay tied on the floor.  
  
"Get them out of here." Obi-Wan whispered to Brady who nodded, moving forward swiftly as the droids lifted their blasters and began firing at the Jedi. Deflecting the blast, Brady quickly took out the droids and headed towards the hostages while Obi-Wan and Dooku battled, their blades clashing in the air. Rushing over to Padme, he undid her bindings and her mouth gag, followed by Anakin's. Helping them both stand up, he handed Anakin a lightsaber.  
  
"Are you both okay?" He asked, watching the young couple embrace.  
  
"Yeah I think so." Padme said pulling away from Anakin and brushing down her elaborate red dress, the one she was surly wearing in the Senate just before she was taken. Looking her over critically Brady tried to see similarities between her and Chloe. Where Chloe was tall in stature; Padme was short. Instead of his Padwan's vibrant blue eyes, Padme's warm chocolate ones were looking over Anakin, making sure he was okay. While they both had similar skin tones and the same long dark curls, there seemed to be no other resemblance. Shaking his head, he got back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Do you know what they gave Master Yoda?" He asked as they both shook their head. "Okay, don't worry about him, I'll take Master Yoda. Anakin, you get her out of here and outside, we have a ship cloaked just beyond the perimeter. Take this." Brady said handing him a small remote. "Start up and wait for us. We'll be out soon."  
  
"Where's Chloe?" Anakin asked, seeing Padme's eyes fill with worry.  
  
"She's here. Don't worry, we'll get her out. Just take care of Senator Amidala." Nodding Anakin grabbed Padme's hands and led her out of the room, past Dooku and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Do you really think that you can defeat me now, Obi-Wan? You couldn't before and there is nothing you can do now." Dooku said as his blade continued to clash with Master Kenobi's. "Surrender the Clone Army to us."  
  
"Never!" Brady said as he rushed the two, attacking Dooku head on, allowing Obi-Wan to hold back and rest for a moment. As he watched the two skillfully duel, Brady blocking each of Dooku's attempts, Obi-Wan made his way towards Master Yoda, untying the small Master and trying gently to wake him, noticing that his vitals were all intact. With no results he turned back towards Brady and Dooku. As Brady stepped back to block one of Dooku's swings, the dark Jedi reached his hand out to the young Jedi and a powerful jolt of electricity emanated from his fingers and plunged Master Black against the wall, writhing in pain.  
  
"No!" An emotion filled voice called from the doorway as Chloe engaged her purple lightsaber and lunging for Dooku.  
  
"Chloe." Obi-Wan whispered torn between protecting Master Yoda and Chloe. With great resolve he stood in front of Yoda and watched the battle, certain that he had made the right decision he watched the two fight.  
  
"Ah, Chloe Amidala. I never would have thought I would have the pleasure, hopefully you will fare better than your male counterparts." Without acknowledging his retorts, Chloe continued to strike harder and faster, placing all over her energy into the duel. "But don't worry I wouldn't dream of hurting you." He said pausing once more as he reached his hand out towards Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, preparing to inflict the same damage he had just done to Brady. Just as the electricity was about to leave his hand, Chloe jumped in front of Obi-Wan and Yoda, receiving the shock. As the bolt coursed through her body both of the blonde Jedi's stared on in shock, Obi-Wan still in front of Yoda, and Brady desperately trying to climb his way up off the floor. As Chloe shook uncontrollably, Dooku took the initiative once more and took his still open blade at plunged it into her lower abdomen, watching as she fell limply to the floor, blooding pooling under her, as a little trickled out from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"No!" Brady screamed pushing himself off of the floor, ignoring the searing pain of his body. But before he could get to Dooku, the dark Jedi was out the door his sinister chuckle echoing in the metal tomb. Crawlling over to Chloe, he watched as Obi-Wan cradled her in his arms, putting pressure on the wound.  
  
"Please don't die. Not like Qui-Gon. Stay with me." He said rocking her back in forth, his face pressed into her dark curls as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Go get help." Brady said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I can't leave her." He said, his robe now soaked in her blood.  
  
"You chose the council once more, protecting Yoda instead of helping her. I can't go, you need to get help, or you will kill her." He said taking her from Obi-Wan's hands and ripping of his own robe to cover her with. "Go! Now!" He screamed as the older Jedi stumbled up from his feet and ran for the door, leaving the unconscious Yoda and the injured Chloe in Brady's arms. "Chloe. Come on."  
  
"Brady." She whispered bringing her hand up to his cheek as her palm left a blood stained print on it, then fell back into his arms as she gasped one last time. 


	22. Chapter 21

[b]Chapter 21[/b]  
  
"Any news?" Anakin asked standing up from his seat as Padme entered the waiting area.  
  
"No, not yet. On both Chloe and Yoda." She said sitting down and taking her husband's hands within her own, pulling him down to sit next to her.  
  
"Damnit! I just feel so helpless. That if I had just come back after getting you to safety, then perhaps I could have protected her, then none of this would have happened." He said helplessly as Padme squeezed his hand in support. "I'm sorry." He said turning to Padme. "I'm making this all about myself. She's your sister."  
  
"But she's your best friend." Padme said. "You have just as much right to feel as you do. You know her better than I ever will. And I just wish that I would have to chance to."  
  
"Don't say that. You will have the chance Padme. Chloe is going to get better. She has to!" Anakin yelled pulling away from her and standing up. "I just lost my mother, I can't loose her to. You know this is all Obi-Wan's fault. He could have protected her, but he didn't! He just held back and watched her get gutted. He thinks he's so great, that he can defeat anybody! Well he couldn't beat Dooku, and now Chloe is in there, barely hanging on."  
  
"You don't mean that Ani. You know that he did everything he could."  
  
"Do I? I wasn't there, and by the way Master Black acted on the ride back here to Coruscant, I can tell that he blames Obi-Wan as well."  
  
"Master Black was giving no indication of any such thing. He was injured too Ani." She said patting the seat next to her for Anakin to sit back down.  
  
"I know." He said sitting back down. "I just- - I can't loose her too Padme."  
  
"I know. And you won't."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can I come in?" Obi-Wan asked peering through the hospital doorway.  
  
"If you plan on coming out on your own stretcher, sure." Brady said sitting up in bed, wincing at the pain in his chest from the broken ribs he had received.  
  
"I get it, your mad." Obi-Wan said walking into the room, stopping short just of the bed.  
  
"Oh, you think." Brady scoffed.  
  
"I'm angry too." He said. "I could just rip Dooku apart with my bare hands."  
  
"Yeah, then why didn't you?" Brady asked. "She jumped in front of you. To save you. You just stood in front of Master Yoda and watched."  
  
"I had to protect Master Yoda. The galaxy needs him. What would we do without him?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Well I need Chloe. What am I going to do without her? And for some reason I thought that you needed her too. But all you need is the approval of the council."  
  
"That's not fair." Obi-Wan said, bringing a hand to run over his weary face. "You think I wanted her to get caught in the crossfire. If I knew what was going to happen, I would have done something different."  
  
"Well you know what they say about hind-sight. You should have never let her go off on her own in the first place."  
  
"You don't think that I'm not in my own living hell over what happened Brady? You don't think that I'm not beating myself up over this. I can't think straight. It's eating away at me. And I will never be able to forgive myself."  
  
"Yeah, well at least you did your duty." Brady said bitterly.  
  
"I guess so." Obi-Wan said quietly.  
  
"Yeah you did your duty alright." A new voice called from the doorway causing them both to turn and look, as Anakin entered the room. "But I'm not even going to get into this right now, a doctor just came out, he's got news on Chloe, I thought you'd want to know Master Black."  
  
"Thank you Anakin." He said pulling himself completely out of bed, cringing at the pain. Reaching over to the chair next to the bed he grabbed his cloak and pulled it on, then walked as fast as he could out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The blade entered through her lower abdomen piercing the spleen and damaging it completely." Doctor Wesley of the Jedi Order explained to the ragged group of warriors that lay before him. "Her body is fighting as hard as it can to just stay alive. Normally in situations such as this we would take the patients own cells to help rebuild the injured organ. But in Chloe's situation she's already fighting too hard to stay alive that the cells we would remove would not be strong enough to help reconstruct the spleen. Right now we have her in stasis in hopes that she can rebuild the strength, but as far as it looks her body has completely shut down, and is only keeping her alive."  
  
"So, what do we need to do?" "What about Master Yoda?" Brady and Obi-Wan asked at the same time.  
  
"Master Yoda has regained consciousness, the drug he was given was not deadly, but he was given an exorbitant amount and his body couldn't handle it. But he'll be just fine." The doctor explained to Obi-Wan. "Now Chloe. Right now we have one option that seems like it just might work. If we could get as close a DNA match as possible, we would be able to take a few cells from the match and that should be able to repair the organ."  
  
"So family then?" Anakin asked, trying to control his happiness.  
  
"Well yes. That's the best bet." Doctor Wesley said.  
  
"Then Padme just needs to be tested, but I'm sure you'll be the perfect match." Anakin said smiling as he reached for her hand, but only to have her pull away.  
  
"No." Padme said sadly. "I won't be a match."  
  
"What do you mean?" Anakin asked as he finally grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her toward him.  
  
"I won't be a match for Chloe." She said further. "Because she's not my sister."  
  
"What?" Anakin and Obi-Wan asked as Brady stared on in shock.  
  
"She's adopted. I was eight years old when she came to the family, so I know for a fact that she was. But since she was so young and so were my sister and I, it didn't feel like she wasn't our sister. And just as soon as she came to us she went off to the Jedi Academy. She was apart of our family still, but since she wasn't there, there was never a need for this to be brought to light. But she is still my sister." Padme said in a determined voice. "Even though it is not by blood."  
  
"Why didn't the council know this?" Obi-Wan asked. "And if they did, why didn't they tell her. She has so much love for a family that is not her own."  
  
"We are still her family Master Kenobi." Padme said. "And we love her."  
  
"I did not mean to imply anything else Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan apologized.  
  
"If Chloe knew that the Naberrie's were not her family she would have stopped at nothing to find her real one." Brady finally said. "And the council knew this, so they kept it from her. Just like they do for most Jedi."  
  
"He's probably right." Doctor Wesley said. "It is Council policy to remove emotional attachments from Jedi so that they remain focused on their work."  
  
"That is why you were almost not allowed in Anakin. Because you were too old and had developed attachments outside of the order. But with your influence and the fact that her [i]family[/i] was high in profile, Chloe too developed an ocean of feelings." Brady explained. "Knowing Chloe, the Council was sure to withhold all of this information. And now that we need to know.Senator Amidala, are you aware of who Chloe's natural parents are?" Brady asked.  
  
"No." She said shaking her head. "All that I have ever known is that her parents were good friends of mine, and her mother died in childbirth. After which her father was not going to be able to care for her on his own. So, my parents took Chloe in. That's all I know."  
  
"It's alright." Anakin said placing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"So, it would probably be that Chloe's parents were from Naboo as well. We can go back there and talk to the Naberrie's and find out who they are. And then we can find a match." Brady said determined.  
  
"That won't be necessary young Master Black." Someone called from behind the waiting area.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine." Obi-Wan said with great disdain, his feelings for the politician shining through. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I've heard about Chloe and I've come to help." He said as Obi-Wan eyed him wearily.  
  
"How would you be able to help?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well you see young Skywalker, I am Chloe's father." 


	23. Chapter 22

[b]Chapter 22[/b]  
  
"How could you keep something like this from me? She's my best friend!" Anakin yelled as he paced the length of the private room where he and his wife waited in heated discussion.  
  
"And as you pointed out earlier she is my sister. It was not my place to tell either her or you. And surely I would not tell you before her, it is after all her life. Now come site and try to calm down." Padme said in a soothing voice.  
  
"I don't want to calm down!" Anakin hissed. "You are my wife and it is not your place to keep secrets from me."  
  
"And as my husband you should understand when I have to. Now please calm down Ani. You are not mad at me, you are mad at the situation. And there is nothing to be done now but wait."  
  
"Then I don't understand why you couldn't have told her." He said, his voice slowly becoming lower.  
  
"And when would I have done that Ani? When have I seen her? Should I have just sent a holo version of me and said 'By the way, you are not my sister. Really your not even part of my family, and no, I don't know who you really belong with.' Yes, I'm sure that would have gone over well." She said sarcastically. "When Chloe came to us my parents had every intention of telling her when she was old enough to understand. But when she was called, they knew that her new family would be the Jedi and what would be the point of causing strife in her life by letting her think otherwise. Regardless of who is her family by blood she would still never be able to be with them. It was my parent's decision as well as her father's to keep it hidden. And neither have ever felt the desire or need to tell her. And regardless of her knowing the truth she has grown into a remarkable young women as you well know." Padme explained, watching the tension finally leave her husband's body as he sat down next to her. "You don't feel her emotions for her. I know you lost your mother, and knowing that Chloe is not my sister is like losing a piece of family all over again, but she will always be my sister in my heart, just as she will always be your best friend. And just as I will always be your wife. I love you Ani. And I hate to see you hurt so." She said tenderly bringing her hand to his cheek, cupping his face, and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
"Ahem." Master Brady Black cleared his throat causing the couple to break apart quickly. "I just thought that you'd want to know the procedure is over and she pulled through but we won't know much until she wakes up. But if you would like to speak with the Chancellor he is free. By the way, I didn't see or hear anything when I came in so I'll just see you when I get there." He said walking away as both Anakin and Padme sighed with relief.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm very sorry that I didn't get the chance to speak with you earlier Masters Kenobi and Black, I just wanted to attend to my daughter as soon as possible if you understand." Chancellor Palpatine said smiling from his hospital bed.  
  
"So, now she's your daughter." Brady scoffed. "You've sat back here and watched her all of these years and never said anything. Befriended her, became a 'father-figure', but never one did you think of telling her that she was your daughter. Maybe Obi-Wan is right about one thing, politicians are corrupt."  
  
"It is because I am a politician that I have never told her. Chloe's mother was young when she died. I was already the Senator of Naboo and being a somewhat older man, my responsibilities to my world were very demanding. I knew nothing of caring for a child, and I knew that I couldn't give up my political duties. I would have no time to devote to Chloe. So, I placed her with her mother's best friends. And it was only a bonus that she came to the Academy, so that I would be able to watch her grow from afar. There was never a right time to tell her." The Chancellor explained.  
  
"You mean there was never a right time for you to put your political on hold or hell, even at risk for your daughter." Brady seethed.  
  
"I did not want for it to come out this way Master Black. But I feel a weight has been lifted now that it is out in the open. Saving her life is just a bonus."  
  
"Well, although I don't agree with this having been kept secret from Chloe, I am glad that it is you who is her family chancellor. I trust you greatly and I know you would never do anything to harm Chloe."  
  
"No, never young Skywalker. Thank you for your faith. Now if only her master would place it in me as well." He said smiling at Brady.  
  
"For once I feel that Master Black is right." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"What, your not happy that I saved her life." The Supreme Chancellor said in mock horror.  
  
"No, I am grateful for that." Obi-Wan said as though the words burned him. "But the fact remains that you could have told her all along. Yet, you didn't. I can't help but wonder what your ulterior motives are. After all, all politicians have them."  
  
"The only motives I have are saving my daughter, now if you will all excuse me I am in desperate need of rest." He said lying back down as the lights dimmed, forcing all of the occupants in the room, out of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi." Brady whispered as he slid into the chair next to the hospital bed, slipping his warm hand into Chloe's colder one, causing him to wince at the lifeless touch. "So, I think now would be a time for you to wake up and yell at me. I am holding your hand after all, isn't that grounds for an official Chloe lashing?"  
  
He paused waiting for a response, and when none came he continued. "I've been thinking. In case you haven't figured it out yet Chloe, I'm in love with you. And since you probably haven't figured that out, you most certainly haven't figured it out that you're hopelessly in love with me too. Now don't argue with me, because deep down you know it's true."  
  
Stopping once again he reached out and rubbed his thumb across her dry lips. "So, here's what I've been thinking, as soon as you wake up we leave this joint. Leave the order, leave everything and every annoying person name Obi-Wan behind. We can sail the galaxy, just us. Start a family if you want. We can become space pirates, or smugglers, or whatever. It doesn't matter because it'll be just the two of us. And I won't ever have to see you like this again. Because I'm going to protect you with my life. We won't have to worry about our duties or the council. We can do what we want. I know you think that this is the life meant for you. And don't get me wrong you are great at it. But you are wrong, this isn't the life you're supposed to have. You are supposed to have one with me." Sighing he pulled his hands from hers and ran them over his face. "Now if I could only tell you this when you're awake."  
  
Once more he placed his hand within hers and sat quietly, listening to the machines that were helping to keep her alive. "But there is something I know for certain I have to tell you when you wake. I have to tell you about your father."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." Obi-Wan walked in causing Brady to stand up quickly. "You are not going to destroy her life by telling her that that scum is her father."  
  
"I'm not happy about it either Master Kenobi, but she has a right to know. To her family is life, and she needs to know her true place in the world regardless if we like it or not. You can't keep this from her, if you do you'll be just like him."  
  
"I'm not allowing him to tell her either."  
  
"And you can't decide what I do. So, I am telling Chloe."  
  
"Telling me what." Chloe said softly from her bed as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Congratulations Dooku." The Chancellor said to the hologram before him. You have performed very well and now everything is falling into place. Now is the time we have waited for. All my plans are coming together and soon my heir will be at my side." 


End file.
